Una Sombra Brillante
by ZerobronyXD
Summary: Tras ya casi dos años de matrimonio, y a la espera de su primer bebé. Shining Armor siente cada vez menos lo que alguna vez sintió por Cadence, a pesar de creer que su relación aun puede salvarse. Pero tras el regreso de un antiguo enemigo, Shining comenzara a dudar sobre si mismo, Cadence y lo que siente de verdad por ella.
1. Capitulo 1: Encuentro

**Muy bien, antes que nada debo aclarar un par de cosas importantes:**

 **-Este Fanfic contiene Yaoi, Slash o como sea que gusten llamarlo, así que si este genero no es de tu agrado, lo mejor sera que cierres esta ventana y vayas a leer algo que sea mas cómodo para ti, QUEDAN ADVERTIDOS.**

 **-En este fic no se tomaran en cuenta los eventos ocurridos en los comics oficiales del 34 al 37, si ya los has leído entenderás el por que.**

 **-Habra un ligero OoC conforme la historia avance, pero haré lo que pueda para que no sea tan forzado.**

 **Ok, si es que aun queda alguien que quiera leer esto, COMENCEMOS.**

* * *

Aburrida, con tan solo esa palabra Shining Armor podría resumir su vida actual, claro, era el Príncipe del Imperio de Cristal, tenia de esposa a la propia Princesa del Amor, estaba a unos meses de convertirse en Padre, y prácticamente tenia todo lo que el pudiera desear.

Tal vez eso ultimo no fuera tan cierto...

Para empezar a Shining jamas le gusto su titulo de Príncipe, no era que tuviera algo en contra de la realeza ni nada, era solo que eso no era lo suyo, el era un guerrero, el Capitán de la Guardia Real, pero a pesar de que aun continuaba siendo esto ultimo, el hecho de que debiera permanecer en el Imperio le hacia mucho mas difícil el que Shining lograra cumplir su verdadero rol.

Y sobre su Esposa...

-es una mala broma ¿verdad?-pregunto Shining con una risa forzada.

-lo siento Shining, pero los embajadores de Saddle Arabia llegaran en Canterlot mañana, y requieren la presencia de las cuatro Princesas, es una señal de respeto-dijo Cadence intentando disculparse.

-lo se, ya ha pasado antes, pero ya es la quinta vez que tienes que salir del Imperio por asuntos de la realeza, ademas estas embarazada, ¿no seria mejor que yo fuera en tu lugar esta vez?-

-reglas son reglas-dijo Cadence con firmeza, quien de inmediato miro con lastima la mueca de irritación de su esposo.

-y esas reglas nos dejan cada vez menos tiempo para estar juntos-dijo Shining desviando la vista.

-entiéndelo por favor, Shiny-dijo Cadence con un tono cariñoso mientras se acercaba a Shining-te prometo que en cuanto regrese de Canterlot podremos pasar tiempo juntos, como lo hacíamos antes-

-eso espero-dijo Shining ya un poco mas calmado, Cadence finalmente se acerco un poco mas y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, cosa que Shining correspondió de inmediato.

-regresare en unos cuantos días, mantén el Imperio bajo control-dijo Cadence mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

-¿cuando te he fallado?-dijo Shining con una sonrisa, Cadence soltó una risilla.

-te amo-dijo Cadence con una sonrisa.

-yo también te amo-dijo Shining sonriendo también, tras esto, Cadence salio de la habitación.

La sonrisa de Shining se deshizo lentamente, el Unicornio blanco no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, Cadence era siempre la que debía salir del Imperio a hacer cosas importantes, mientras que el debía quedarse en el Imperio, la única vez que pudo salir de allí con Cadence fue para visitar a Twilight y a sus amigas en Ponyville para anunciarles sobre el reciente embarazo de Cadence.

Y también había otro problema, el hecho de que Cadence dejara el Imperio de Cristal de forma continua la distanciaba de Shining, lo que provocaba que su alguna vez intenso amor que incluso logro salvar a Canterlot se fuera perdiendo poco a poco, no era que Shining ya no amara a Cadence, el tan solo imaginárselo era algo inconcebible para el, pero ahora simplemente ya no era lo mismo que antes, parecía que lo que había enamorado a Shining en primer lugar ya se estuviera perdiendo.

Pero el aun la amaba, y eso no cambiaría ¿no?...

-tengo que distraerme para no pensar en eso...-se dijo a si mismo varios minutos después de que Cadence se hubiera ido-tal vez deba leer algo, Twilight siempre me decía que eso la ayudaba a relajarse-

Una vez fuera de su habitación Shining noto algo peculiar, no había nadie mas aparte de el, aunque después de ver la hora no le sorprendió mucho, los Guardias debían de estar en su descanso y en pocos minutos llegarían los de turno, por lo que no le llamo la atención y continuo con su camino.

Esos días iban a ser un dolor de Cabeza para Shining, sin Cadence en el Imperio el tendría que atender a los montones de nobles del Imperio que venían prácticamente a diario, era muy estresante, considerando que algunos lo criticaban a sus espaldas por el hecho de que el no es un Príncipe Alicornio o que su familia no pertenecía a la clase noble, estupideces como esas.

Pero ahora no era el momento para preocuparse por cosas como esas, por lo no tendría que lidiar con los nobles hasta dentro de un par de días, por lo que ahora iba a aprovechar su tiempo libre para relajarse y

Mientras continuaba con su camino, Shining comenzó a escuchar un extraño sonido, era como un susurro, pero su tono era demasiado bajo como para escuchar lo que decía.

-tal vez solo sea el viento-se dijo a si mismo, pero de inmediato este pensamiento fue descartado al escuchar un potente estruendo que seguramente resonó en todo el castillo.

Shining sin pensárselo dos veces siguió el sonido hasta encontrar el lugar de donde provino, lugar que resulto ser la sala del trono, pero al entrar a la habitación Shining se quedo sin palabras al ver que había ocurrido.

El cristal que se encontraba colocado sobre el trono había pasado a tomar una apariencia oscura, a la vez la sombra que dejaba el cristal se expandía prácticamente por toda la habitación, pero eso no fue lo que impacto a Shining, lo que lo impacto fue ver que en el centro de la habitación el piso había sido remplazado por una especie de foso con unas escaleras que conducían hacia el fondo.

Shining recordó que Twilight le había contado que esas escaleras le llevaron al lugar en donde el Rey Sombra había escondido el Corazón de Cristal, y que en otra ocasión le había llevado a una especia de cámara privada de este ultimo, pero que en ambas ocasiones ella había encontrado esos lugares por su cuenta, entonces...¿como se había abierto ese lugar?.

El Unicornio blanco dudo por unos momentos, Twilight le había dicho también que el único peligro que había encontrado allí era una puerta que te enseñaba tu mayor miedo, pero Shining ya era un experto en hechizos de defensa, no era el capitán de la Guardia Real por nada, así que con su cuerno preparado para lo que sea comenzó a bajar por las escaleras.

Conforme descendía, las paredes de cristal se tornaban mas oscuras e irregulares, tomando un aspecto mas intimidante, al llegar al fondo de foso, Shining tuvo que usar su magia para iluminar el lugar, ya que la profundidad del foso impedía que llegara la luz del exterior.

Lo único que Shining vio en el lugar era una puerta, sin pensárselo mucho decidió entrar, de igual forma se mantuvo alerta de cualquier cosa, al entrar observo con detenimiento el entorno, en la habitación en la que había entrado habían varios estantes repletos de libros, había varios bustos con la forma de el Rey Sombra "decorando" el lugar, y en el centro había una especie de escritorio sobre el cual se encontraba un libro cubierto por polvo y telarañas.

-esta debe ser esa habitación de la que me hablo Twilight-se dijo Shining, caminado alrededor de la habitación, su hermanita tenia razón, ese lugar era escalofriante.

El Unicornio blanco se paso unos minutos observando la habitación, pero no había nada que le indicara como se había abierto en primer lugar, resignado, estuvo a punto de dejar la habitación, hasta que vio un objeto que hizo que se sobresaltara: un cuerno, un cuerno de Unicornio.

Pero no era un cuerno normal, era de color gris con la punta de color rojo, estaba ligeramente ondulado y su punta era notablemente afilada, Shining reconoció ese cuerno, ya lo había visto, pero jamas pensó que volvería a verlo.

-¡el cuerno de el Rey Sombra!-exclamo Shining-¡¿como demonios llego aquí?!¡pensé que había sido destruido junto con el resto de _el_!-

Shining espero un par de minutos con su cuerno preparado para atacar, pero nada ocurrió, algo mas calmado, Shining decidió acercarse al cuerno, podría llevárselo para analizarlo, Twilight podría ayudarlo en eso, y así averiguar por que el Corazón de Cristal no había tenido efecto en el.

Pero cuando intento levitar el cuerno de Sombra con su Magia, una especie de aura oscura comenzó a envolver al cuerno, provocando que Shining retrocediera, el aura oscura comenzó a tomar forma, la forma de un rostro, un rostro que Shining no quería volver a ver jamas.

- **vaya, vaya, ¿que tenemos aquí?-** dijo Sombra mirando a Shining con intriga- **¿y tu quien eras?...oh, ya lo recuerdo, eres ese patético Unicornio que se atrevió a desafiarme cuando regrese al Imperio-**

Shining no respondió, rápidamente ilumino su cuerno y lanzo un rayo hacia Sombra, pero el rayo simplemente lo atravesó sin hacerle daño alguno.

- **¿que no has aprendido nada de la ultima vez?-** dijo Sombra riéndose con burla- **bueno, al menos no eres alguien capaz de detenerme-**

-¡no te saldrás con la tuya, Sombra!-exclamo Shining mirando con furia a lo que quedaba del Unicornio oscuro-no cuando tenemos el Corazón de Cristal-pero se sorprendió al ver que Sombra soltaba una maliciosa carcajada.

- **¿ah, si? y como van a usarlo contra mi si ni siquiera saben que he vuelto-** dijo Sombra con malicia, Shining soltó un gruñido e intento atacar nuevamente sin éxito.

- **vaya que eres insistente, entiende que no puedes hacerme daño mientras este en esta forma-** dijo Sombra con un tono de enfado ante los intentos de Shining- **tal vez lo mejor sea que acabe contigo de una vez por...-** Sombra dejo de hablar y miro a Shining pensativo, paso un par de minutos así, lo que comenzó a incomodar a Shining.

-¡¿que es lo que planeas?!-dijo Shining, Sombra no respondió, en vez de eso comenzó a rodear a Shining, mirándolo detenidamente-¡¿que crees que haces?!-pregunto confundido.

- **si...tu me servirás bien...-** murmuro Sombra a un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que Shining lo escuchara.

-¡¿disculpa?!-pregunto Shining con una mezcla de confusión y enojo, ¿a que se refería con eso de que "le serviría bien"?-¿que quieres decir con eso?-

- **oh, lo descubrirás...muy pronto...-** dijo Sombra mientras comenzaba a reírse maliciosamente, Shining noto que la habitación se estaba tornando cada vez mas oscura, tenia que escapar, intento teletransportarse, pero su cuerno ni siquiera se ilumino, pronto el Unicornio blanco sintió un creciente cansancio, finalmente dejo de escuchar la risa de Sombra y sus ojos se cerraron, tras eso perdió la conciencia.

...

Shining despertó con la respiración agitada, cubierto de sudor frió,se dio cuenta de inmediato de que se encontraba acostado en su cama, ¿había sido un sueño?, "no" pensó el, eso se había sentido demasiado real como para ser un sueño, entonces ¿que sucedió?.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió rápidamente, dejando a entrar a uno de los Guardia, era un Pegaso naranja con crines y ojos azules, su Cutie Mark era un escudo con un relámpago como emblema.

-¡Señor! ¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto el Guardia de inmediato.

-eh...si, estoy...bien, Teniente Sentry-dijo Shining algo mas calmado al ver a un rostro amigable-¿que sucedió?-

-yo y unos guardias escuchamos unos ruidos extraños provenientes de la sala del trono-explico el Pegaso-cuando llegamos lo encontramos a usted totalmente inconsciente, pero no detectamos ninguna clase de herida, por lo que pudo ser un hechizo de aturdimiento, pero ¿podría explicarme que sucedió antes de que llegáramos?-

Shining abrio la boca para explicarle lo sucedido pero en ese momento una enorme sensación de dolor le invadió.

 **-NO VAS A DECIRLE NADA-** dijo una voz en la mente del Unicornio blanco.

-¿sucede algo, Señor?-pregunto Flash algo confundido por la falta de respuesta de Shining.

-yo...er..., no, nada, no recuerdo que fue lo que ocurrió-dijo Shining que por alguna razón decidió obedecer a esa voz, lo que provoco que el dolor desapareciera.

-seguramente se trataba de un ladrón-dijo Flash-ya hemos repartido a varios guardias por el Imperio para buscar al responsable-

-me...alegra oír eso, puede retirarse, Teniente-dijo Shining, Flash dio un saludo militar antes de salir de la habitación.

La mente de Shining se lleno de preguntas ¿de donde había salido esa voz? ¿como se provoco ese dolor interno y como desapareció tan rápido?.

-Sombra...-dijo Shining con furia, Sombra era el responsable de todo, ¿que le había hecho? ¿cuales eran sus planes? ¿donde estaba ahora?.

Shining por mero reflejo miro su casco izquierdo, y quedo impactado al verlo, en su casco tenia puesto un brazalete hecho de un metal oscuro con un rubí incrustado en el.

El Unicornio blanco estaba a punto de preguntarse que de donde había salido eso, pero en ese momento volvió a sentir esa sensación de cansancio, lo que provoco que rápidamente se quedara dormido nuevamente.

...

-¿el Capitán esta bien?-le pregunto uno de los Guardias a Flash una vez este salio de la habitación.

-así parece-dijo el Pegaso con algo de duda-pero actuó un poco extraño-

-seguramente se debe a que ocurrió hace un rato, no te preocupes-dijo el Guardia con seguridad.

-eso espero-murmuro Flash con un tono de preocupación.

-ahora vamos, tenemos que registrar el Imperio-dijo el Guardia alejándose del lugar, Flash miro una ultima vez la puerta de la habitación de Shining antes de irse también.

* * *

 **Hola, si, no he muerto, y si, lo se, ya tengo varios Fics en desarrollo, pero simplemente no podía esperar a sacar esto, no se preocupen,** **pronto sacare el próximo capitulo de "Los Elementos de la Discordia" y tal vez logre sacar el tercer capitulo de "El Camino de la Igualdad" en unas cuantas semanas.**

 **Volviendo a este Fic, esta es prácticamente la primera historia en la que incluyo Yaoi de forma principal, y el romance no es muy de mi estilo, pero quise intentarlo.**

 **Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, no se exactamente cuanto dure la historia, pero probablemente tenga menos de 20 capítulos.**

 **Si tienes alguna duda o simplemente quieres dar tu opinión, no dudes en dar tu review.**

 **Sin mas que decir...¡hasta la próxima!**


	2. Capitulo 2: Inicio del Conflicto

**Hola otra vez, queridos lectores (si es que alguien en realidad quiere leer esto).**

 **Antes de comenzar el capitulo me gustaria dejar una advertencia mas sobre el fic.**

 **-conforme el fic avance, puede que introduzca elementos o personajes que han aparecido en los comic oficiales, siempre y cuando no transcurran después de los comics mencionados en las advertencias del capitulo 1, sobra decir que tampoco se tomara en cuenta la temporada 6, por razones obvias.**

 **Ahora si, espero que disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

Shining poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos, aun seguía en su habitación, tras recuperar por completo la conciencia el recuerdo de todo lo ocurrido regreso a su mente.

Su vista se poso sobre su casco izquierdo, el brazalete seguía ahí, ¿de donde había salido?, Shining intento quitárselo un par de veces, pero ni siquiera usando su magia fue posible, hasta que finalmente decidió dejarlo así, tendría que buscar una forma de quitárselo mas tarde, ahora tenia muchas mas cosas en las que pensar...

Sombra...

Sabia que ese cansancio y ese repentino dolor que sintió cuando estaba a punto de decirle a Sentry lo que ocurrió fueron provocados por Sombra ¿pero como lo hizo? y mas importante ¿donde estaba el ahora?.

Shining soltó un gruñido de fastidio, no podía afrontar el problema por su cuenta, seguramente Cadence, Twilight o Celestia podrían ayudarle, ellas debían saber como contrarrestar lo que sea que Sombra le haya hecho, ¡al demonio con esos embajadores de Saddle Arabia! no podía permitir que Sombra trate de conquistar el Imperio de Cristal otra vez.

Se apresuro a salir de su habitación, por lo que podía ver el pasillo estaba vació, apenas salio logro notar que alguien se acercaba, era una de las criadas del castillo, era una Terrestre de pelaje color celeste, crines azules y ojos verdes, no se podía distinguir su Cutie Mark, parecía que ella estaba buscando a Shining.

-¡Su Alteza, tengo que...!-Shining no la dejo terminar de hablar, tenia que contactar a Celestia de inmediato.

-ahora no tengo tiempo, debo enviar un mensaje a la Princesa Celestia-dijo Shining con firmeza, pero la criada lo detuvo.

-tiene que ver con eso, Majestad-se apresuro a decir la criada ligeramente nerviosa-esta mañana llego un mensaje de Canterlot...para usted, es de la Princesa Cadence-dijo entregándole un pergamino a Shining.

-eh...esta bien, puedes retirarte-dijo Shining tomando la carta, la criada obedeció y se fue del lugar, una vez estuvo solo Shining comenzó a leer, y en efecto, era una carta de Cadence.

 _Querido Shining:_

 _Lamento tener que decírtelo, pero al parecer hubo un cambio de planes en lo que concierne a la reunión, hubo algunas complicaciones con los embajadores que son algo largas como para poder explicártelas ahora, espero que lo entiendas._

 _Solo puedo decirte que por motivos que escapan a mi control, hemos tenido que movilizarnos a Saddle Arabia para las negociaciones, lo mas probable es que ya estemos allí para cuando recibas esta carta, mi Tia Celestia dejo a Luna a cargo mientras estamos fuera._

 _Se que esto debe molestarte bastante, y créeme, yo también estoy algo enfadada por el asunto, pero intentare volver lo mas pronto que pueda, te aseguro que una vez este en casa tendremos mucho tiempo para estar juntos, solo ten algo de paciencia ¿si?._

 _Te amo._

 _-Cadence._

Shining paso unos momentos callado tratando de procesar lo que decía la carta, apretó los dientes con furia, resistiéndose a romper la carta en mil pedazos.

Las Princesas tardarían demasiado en volver, pedirle ayuda era una opción, pero en este caso no seria de mucha ayuda, ya que ella nunca pareció demostrar algún conocimiento sobre la Magia de Sombra.

La mejor opción era pedirle ayuda a las demás Princesas y esperar que no sea demasiado cuando regresen, si ese plan funcionaba, ellas de seguro lograrían revertir lo que sea que Sombra le haya hecho a el.

¿Pero cuanto tendría que esperar para que suceda?

Apenas esa pregunta se formo en su mente, Shining comenzó a escuchar una maliciosa carcajada, se escuchaba demasiado cerca de el, la furia de Shining aumento al reconocer al dueño de esa risa.

-¡SOMBRA! ¡sal de donde quiera que estés, cobarde!-exclamando Shining preparando su cuerno para atacar, sin embargo solo volvió a escuchar esa risa.

- **¿Que no te has dado cuenta?** -pregunto Sombra con un tono burlón, en ese momento el rubí en el brazalete de Shining comenzó a brillar con intensidad, a la vez este comenzó a desprender un humo purpura.

Shining retrocedió alerta mientras el humo comenzaba a acumularse justo frente al Semental, tras unos momentos comenzó a tomar forma, pero esta vez ya no era el rostro del Unicornio oscuro proyectado a través de una sombra, esta vez lucia como si en verdad hubiera recuperado su cuerpo físico, incluyendo su capa y su corona.

Tan solo bastaron un par de segundos para que Shining arremetiera contra el Unicornio oscuro, pero a pesar de que este ultimo pareciera estar parado frente a Shining, seguía siendo tan solo una proyección, por lo que cuando Shining trato de atacarlo, termino atravesándolo y estrellándose contra el suelo.

Sombra soltó un bufido- **Tu insensatez esta comenzando a irritarme** -Shining solo le dirigió una mirada de rencor tras levantarse.

-¡¿que es lo que me has hecho?! ¡responde!-exclamo Shining preparado para lanzar un hechizo contra Sombra, a pesar de que pareciera ser completamente inútil.

- **No estas en posición para exigirme nada-** dijo Sombra tomándolo del mentón, en su voz podía notarse con claridad cierto tono de amenaza- **Mucho menos sin tu querida Princesa de Cristal para salvarte el pellejo-**

Shining retrocedió rápidamente mirando con furia al Unicornio oscuro-¿que quieres decir con eso?-pregunto a lo que Sombra soltó un gruñido.

- **Por favor, hasta alguien como tu debió de haberse dado cuenta, ¿que no fue ella quien te salvo a ti y esos patéticos Ponis de Cristal cuando yo estaba tan cerca de mi victoria?-** dijo Sombra sonriendo con malicia- **¿y no fue ella quien te salvo A TI de esa Changeling de convertirte en su esclavo?-**

Shining miro con incredulidad a su enemigo, el incidente de la boda había ocurrido meses antes del regreso del Imperio de Cristal, ¡¿como Sombra podía siquiera saber acerca de lo ocurrido?!, al parecer Sombra había intuido lo que pasaba por la mente del Unicornio blanco, su sonrisa se amplio ligeramente mientras comenzaba a acercarse a Shining.

- **Oh, si, se eso y mas-** dijo Sombra- **Entrar a tu mente fue mucho mas fácil de lo que me había imaginado, aunque solo he logrado ver cosas que no me sirven en absoluto, o quizás es que no hay nada útil en tu cabeza, Shiny-**

El Unicornio blanco tuvo que reprimir un escalofrió, el hecho de que Sombra hubiera logrado invadir su mente lo había dejado sin palabras, y tampoco ayudaba que el Unicornio oscuro le apodara de esa forma.

-no dejare que te salgas con la tuya-dijo Shining-en cuanto la Princesas sepan sobre esto...-antes de que siquiera lograra terminar la frase, el mismo dolor que habia sentido antes regreso, pude ver como Sombra lo miraba con malicia y ampliaba una sonrisa de triunfo.

- **¿Crees que no estoy preparado? tengo los métodos y el poder suficiente para mantenerte** **callado-** dijo Sombra mientras su cuerno se iluminaba durante unos segundos, Shining pudo sentir como el dolor se volvía mas insoportable, era como si su interior literalmente se estuviera quemando, el Unicornio blanco ni siquiera logro mantener la vista hacia Sombra, el cual parecía disfrutar cada segundo de su dolor.

Solo bastaron un par de minutos para que Shining no soportara mas, soltó un gemido de dolor y cayo al suelo, derrotado, Sombra no esperaba menos, en cuestión de segundos el dolor desapareció casi como si nunca hubiera estado en primer lugar.

- **Eso ocurrirá cada vez que siquiera tengas la idea de decirle a cualquiera sobre lo que esta pasando-** dijo Sombra, Shining soltó un gruñido en respuesta.

En ese momento Shining se fijo en un detalle que le llamo bastante la atención, Sombra llevaba un brazalete similar al de Shining en el casco derecho, lo único distinto era que en vez de tener un rubí incrustado el brazalete de Sombra tenia un zafiro.

- **Espero que después de mi "demostración" hayan terminado tus ideas de derrotarme-** dijo el Unicornio oscuro con un tono de amenaza, Shining solo se levanto y lo miro con rencor, Sombra sonrió satisfecho.

-ya encontrare una forma, te detendré con o sin ayuda-dijo Shining, Sombra no hizo mas que reírse.

- **Eso ya lo veremos, Shiny-** dijo Sombra mientras su cuerpo se convertía en humo nuevamente y era absorbido por la gema en el brazalete de Shining.

-¡Sombra! ¡vuelve aquí! ¡cobarde!-grito Shining con furia, si antes pensaba que estaba mal ahora pensaba que no podía estar peor, ahora ni siquiera podía pedirle ayuda a las Princesas, ni siquiera podía pedirle ayuda a nadie en lo absoluto, Shining nunca se había sentido mas frustrado.

-¿Señor?-pregunto una voz detrás de Shining, al voltear vio a Flash Sentry, quien le miraba confundido.

-¿Flash, que haces aquí?-pregunto Shining.

-estaba en mi puesto, cuando escucho unos ruidos provenientes de aqui, y cuando llegue lo encontre a usted gritando algo de "¡cobarde!-explico el Pegaso naranja con simpleza-¿puedo preguntar de que trataba todo eso?-

Shining no sabia que decir, el Unicornio blanco escucho la voz de Sombra en su mente susurrándole " **Ni una sola palabra** "-eh...pues..yo...estaba-

-ha estado algo extraño desde lo que paso anoche, Señor-dijo Flash-¿todo esta bien?-

-¡Claro!-exclamo Shining calmándose un poco-no te preocupes, Teniente, estoy perfectamente bien-

-Esta bien, supongo-dijo Flash no del todo convencido-volveré a mi puesto entonces-Shining sonrió con calma y asintió, Flash se relajo un poco y se fue del lugar.

Una vez el Pegaso naranja dejo el pasillo la sonrisa de Shining desapareció, la ira, la frustración y el pánico le invadieron, tenia que encontrar alguna forma de detener a Sombra y proteger al Imperio de Cristal.

-¿pero como?-se pregunto a si mismo, ¿como podría hacerlo solo?, su mirada se enfoco en ese maldito brazalete atascado en su casco, una idea llego a su mente.

-supongo que si quiero detenerlo tengo que saber que planea-dijo Shining mientras comenzaba a caminar, tenia mucho que hacer.

...

Algo andaba mal, y Flash lo sabia muy bien.

Shining Armor era muchas cosas, pero no era un buen mentiroso, era muy obvio que algo le pasaba al Unicornio blanco, ¿pero que era?.

Flash había sido un amigo de Shining desde que ingresaron a la Guardia Real, y este nunca le había ocultado algo que fuera grave, ¿entonces por que trataba de ocultarlo?.

Tal vez Shining dijera no recordar nada de lo ocurrido, pero Flash no le creía, el iba a averiguar que pasaba con su amigo y Capitán, tarde o temprano.

Tendría que mantenerlo vigilado, pero no debía levantar sospechas...¿pero como?..

-¿Flash? ¿siquiera me estas prestando atención?-pregunto uno de sus compañeros, llamando la atención del Pegaso naranja y provocada las risas de otros dos Guardias que se encontraban en el lugar.

-¿que sucede ahora, Thunder?-pregunto Flash a su compañero, un Terrestre color cían con crines azules y ojos amarillos, cuya Cutie Mark no podía distinguirse por la armadura.

-oh, nada, al parecer estabas tan concentrado pensando en el Capitán que ni siquiera me respondiste si encontraste algo anoche-dijo Thunder provocando mas risas de los otros Guardias-

-¡pues no, no encontré nada! ¿y sabes que estaba pensando en el Capitán?-dijo Flash sonrojado por la vergüenza.

-no lo sabia, pero me lo acabas de confirmar-dijo Thunder con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-ugh, como sea, volviendo al tema de lo de anoche, estoy comenzando a creer que no hubo ningún ladrón anoche-dijo Flash.

-¿Y entonces que mas pudo pasar? ¿como crees que el Capitán pudo terminar desmayado en la sala del trono entonces?-pregunto Thunder tornándose serio.

-no lo se, todavía tengo mis dudas, pero creo que el Capitán nos oculta algo-dijo Flash, llamando la atención de los presentes.

-¿crees que el Capitán planea algo contra nosotros?-pregunto Thunder con un tono de amenaza.

-claro que no, es solo que el ha estado actuando de forma extraña durante la mañana-dijo el Pegaso naranja-algo debe de pasarle, y voy a descubrir que es-

-¿y como diablos piensas hacerlo?-pregunto Thunder algo exceptico.

-ya me las arreglare-dijo Flash con simpleza, Thunder soltó un suspiro.

-solo no te metas en problemas-dijo el Terrestre, tras esto les hizo una señal a los otras dos guardias-tenemos que comenzar la patrulla diaria, hasta luego-

-hasta luego-se despidió Flash, mientras sus compañeros se marchaban del lugar.

...

Ya estaba atardeciendo, Cadence, Twilight y Celestia, mas su escolta se habían establecido en un pequeño campamento en un bosque para pasar la noche, a pesar de que ya estaban bastante lejos de Equestria, aun faltaba mucho para llegar a Saddle Arabia.

Mientras que Celestia y Twilight se mantenían conversando sobre los avances de esta ultima, Cadence se mantenía mirando al cielo, pensativo, las otras dos Alicornios pudieron notarlo claramente.

-¿Cadence, sucede algo?-pregunto Twilight llamando la atención de la Princesa del Amor.

-¿eh?..oh, no, nada Twilight, ¿por que preguntas?-pregunto la Alicornio rosa con una media sonrisa.

-es solo que has estado algo callada, incluso en el viaje apenas dijiste unas cuantas palabras-dijo Twilight mirando a Cadence con preocupación-¿estas segura de que no sucede nada?-

Cadence soltó un suspiro-solo pensaba...en Shining-dijo con tristeza.

-¿paso algo entre ustedes dos?-pregunto Celestia, quien parecía igual de preocupada que Twilight.

-no fue nada grave...creo, fue una discusión que tuvimos antes de que me fuera del Imperio-explico Cadence-dice por cosas como esta estamos pasando cada vez menos tiempo juntos...y no puedo evitar creer que tiene razón...-

-vamos, el sabe bien que esos son tus deberes como Princesa, el nunca pareció tener problemas con eso antes-dijo Twilight tratando de calmarla.

-¡lo se! pero parece que ya esta afectándonos, ya no puedo sentir la chispa que tuvimos alguna vez-dijo mientras una pequeña lagrima brotaba de su ojo-¿que pasa si el ya no me...?-

-Cadence, cálmate-la tranquilizo Celestia con una voz dulce y maternal-no saques conclusiones tan rápidamente-

-exacto-dijo Twilight-conozco a Shining, y créeme que te sigue amando, solo no han tenido tiempo para estar juntos, una vez regresemos a Equestria estoy segura de que las cosas podran mejorar-

-eso espero...-dijo Cadence algo mas calmada-gracias-

-hey, ¿que esperabas? eres mi cuñada favorita después de todo-dijo Twilight abrazándola, Celestia también se sumo al abrazo.

-¿estas mejor ahora?-pregunto Celestia, a lo que Cadence asintió-bien, en ese caso lo mejor sera que vayamos a dormir, tenemos un largo camino aun por delante-

Unos momentos después Twilight y Celestia se fueron, Cadence se quedo con la excusa de que necesitaba pensar, las otras dos Princesas le preguntaron si iba a estar bien, Cadence asintió con sinceridad y las otras decidieron dejarla sola.

Cadence solo un pequeño suspiro, esperaba que Twilight tuviera razón y que Shining la siguiera amando, la Alicornio rosa acaricio su vientre con dulzura, en unos cuantos meses nacería su hijo o hija, eso era la prueba, si Shining ya no la amara no hubieran llegado hasta ese punto.

-no te preocupes, cariño-le susurro Cadence-Mami y Papi van a resolver todo y seremos una linda familia feliz...lo prometo...-

* * *

 **Bien esto seria el capitulo de hoy, ¿que les pareció? si tienen alguna opinión, sugerencia o critica no duden en enviarme un Review o un PM.**

 **En el próximo capitulo sera un introducido nuevo personaje a la historia, una pequeña pista, es un amigo de Shining y no es un OC.**

 **También quiero agregar, que si hay alguien aquí que este leyendo alguno de mis otros fanfics, lamento no actualizar mas seguido como antes, he tenido varios problemas como falta de inspiración, la Escuela, entre otros, ademas de que también quería tomarme un descanso de escribir, eventualmente actualizare mis otras historias, pero aun no me llega la inspiración para continuarlas.**

 **Y a todos los que hayan llegado hasta aquí, gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que la historia este quedando bien hasta el momento.**

 **Sin mas que decir...¡hasta la próxima!...**


	3. Capitulo 3: Planes

¿Como se podía tener tan mala suerte en tan poco tiempo?, eso se preguntaba Shining Armor mientras caminaba por los pasillos del Castillo. No sabia que era hora era exactamente, pero probablemente ya eran mas de la medianoche.

Shining paso lo que quedo del día buscando información sobre Sombra o sobre lo que sea que este ultimo le haya hecho en la biblioteca privada del Castillo, sobra decir que no encontró nada útil, y tratar de entrar en la habitación oculta de Sombra tampoco era una opción que estuviera a su alcance, ya que ni Cadence ni Twilight le habían explicado muy bien sobre como entrar en la habitación.

Lo había intentado de todos modos, sin muy buenos resultados.

Pero no podía rendirse ¿cierto?, no podía simplemente dejar que un Monstruo sediento de poder como Sombra volviera a sembrar el terror en el imperio, tenia que haber alguna forma de detenerlo.

Pero la verdad es que Shining no tenia muchas opciones, no parecía haber alguna fuente de información sobre el hechizo que Sombra lanzo sobre el, mucho menos alguna información sobre como revertirlo, y Sombra parecía tener los medios suficientes como para evitar que Shining pueda alertar a alguien mas sobre lo que estaba pasando, la única idea que le quedaba al Unicornio blanco era mantener a Sombra a raya hasta que Cadence y el resto de las Princesas regresaran a Equestria, pero recordando lo que dijo Cadence en su carta, no parecía que ese "plan" fuese a funcionar.

El Corazón de Cristal era una buena opción, aunque Shining no sabia aparentemente nada sobre el funcionamiento del artefacto, incluso Cadence le había dicho que ella aun no sabia muchas cosas acerca de la reliquia.

Por lo que solo podía esperar que el Corazón de Cristal funcione por su cuenta, aunque probablemente no elimine a Sombra permanentemente.

El Semental bajo la cabeza, cansado y frustrado, su vista se poso en ese maldito brazalete que no hacia mas que recordarle que un Unicornio megalómano estaba usándolo para regenerarse. Si, regenerarse, Shining no era estúpido, o al menos no lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta de para que Sombra lo estaba utilizando, tarde o temprano Sombra recuperaría su cuerpo físico, y en el (muy probable) caso de que las Princesas aun no hayan vuelto, Shining tendría que enfrentarse a Sombra por su cuenta, al menos la Guardia de Cristal le dará ventaja numérica.

No...ni eso le serviría, Sombra seguramente podría derrotar a cualquier guardia gracias a su magia.

-No le fue difícil derrotarme a mi después de todo-murmuró Shining, recordando su primer encuentro con Sombra. Un par de minutos después llego a su habitación, de inmediato cerro la puerta con seguro y prácticamente se lanzo sobre la cama, exhausto, mas en el sentido mental que en el físico.

El Unicornio blanco no tardo mucho en ceder al sueño.

...

Shining despertó aparentemente mas rápido de lo que creyó, casi parecía que no hubiera dormido nada. Su confusión aumento al ver que ya no estaba en su habitación, ni siquiera estaba en el castillo, parecía estar en algún parque de juegos infantil, ademas de que parecía ser poco mas del mediodía, Shining reconoció los edificios de los alrededores, aun estaba en el Imperio, eso era un alivio, tomando en cuenta su situacion actual.

Shining de inmediato trato de levantarse y salir del lugar, pero su cuerpo no respondía, sus cascos, piernas, e incluso su cabeza estaban completamente paralizadas, parecía que lo único que podía mover eran sus ojos.

-¡Por fin te encontré!-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, era una voz femenina e infantil, debía de tratarse de una Potrilla.

Shining se dio la vuelta , su cuerpo se movió automáticamente, entonces vio que a la Potrilla, era una Unicornio de cristal de pelaje morado y de crin color celeste, con un mechón cubriendo su ojo. En diferentes circunstancias Shining probablemente habría sonreído por lo tierna que se veía.

-¿Que haces aquí?-preguntó la Potrilla levantando una ceja, Shining trato de decir algo, pero otras palabras salieron de su boca.

-Oh, nada, solo creí haber visto algo-la " _voz_ de Shining" sonaba a la de un potro, pero ni siquiera sonaba a la voz que Shining tenia cuando era pequeño, no recordaba haber escuchado una voz como esa.

La Potrilla sonrió-¿habrás visto a alguna de mis amigas hadas?- _¿amigas_ _hadas?_ de seguro eran una especie de amigas imaginarias de la potrilla.

-¡Sabes bien que solo tu puedes verlas, Hope!-la voz esta vez sonaba ligeramente alegre, pero calmada. Ademas de que ahora Shining conocía el nombre de la Potrilla.

Hope soltó una risilla-Cierto, ahora vamos, solo quedan 2 minutos para que termine el receso, no querrás llegar tarde a clase otra vez ¿verdad, Sombra?-

¡¿SOMBRA?!

Eso es lo que Shining hubiera gritado si pudiera hablar en ese momento, en cambio, simplemente sintió que sonreía ligeramente.

La sensación ni siquiera poder controlar sus expresiones faciales era algo extraño sin duda, por no decir _incomodo_.

Inmediatamente _Sombra_ comenzó a seguir a Hope a través del patio hasta entrar a lo que parecía ser una escuela. Gracias a que aparentemente toda estructura del Imperio esta hecha de cristal, Shining logro ver la apariencia de Sombra, le llamo bastante la atención. Su cuerno lucia como el cualquier otro Unicornio, se notaba que su pelaje poseía un tono ligeramente mas claro que el de su versión adulta, su crin seguía igual, pero sus ojos, en lugar del ser de un color rojo intenso y casi demoníaco, eran de un color verde pálido, que apenas llamaba la atención, lo que si llamo la atención de Shining fue que, a diferencia de los otros Ponis, Sombra carecía de ese tono brillante característico de los Ponis de Cristal. Shining solo parecía tener muchas mas dudas que antes, y ninguna de ellas parecía que fuera a ser respondida en un futuro cercano.

Sombra y Hope simplemente se comportaron con dos potrillos de su edad, jugaron, rieron, según parecía fue por horas, pero Shining sintió que tan solo fueron unos cuantos minutos.

Shining Armor estaba sin duda sorprendido, nunca se imagino que Sombra pudo ser alguien tan tierno e inocente, nada que ver con el Sombra adulto.

" _Quizás esto solo se trate de un sueño muy extraño_ " pensó Shining " _E_ _n ese caso no me vendría nada mal un de ayuda de la Princesa Luna_ "

Aunque de cierto modo, el ver como Sombra y Hope se divertían sin preocupación alguna, le calmaba un poco. Claro, tenia varias preguntas sin respuesta, pero le era difícil que la alegría no se le contagiara. Se sintió casi como un potrillo otra vez, olvidándose por un momento de sus las responsabilidades y del estrés que sentía últimamente. Irónicamente gracias a _Sombra_.

Shining estaba tan inmerso entre las risas y los juegos de los potrillos que simplemente dejo de prestar atención a su alrededor.

Lo cual fue la causa de su confusión una vez abrió los ojos, finalmente despierto.

Shining miro a su alrededor, estaba de regreso en su habitación, los rayos del sol entraban por las ventanas señalando que el día había llegado, pero al Unicornio blanco apenas le llamo la atención, sumido en sus pensamientos sobre su reciente _experiencia_.

 _Eso_ no había sido un sueño, Shining lo había sentido tan claramente y tan _real_ como para que se tratara de eso. Menos sentido tenia que soñase con algo tan raro como una versión pequeña e inocente de Sombra.

Shining dirigió su vista hacia el brazalete. El rubí parecía desprender un ligero brillo, el cual no tardo en apagarse en unos segundos.

 _"... **Entrar a tu mente fue mucho mas fácil de lo que había imaginado, aunque solo he logrado ver cosas que no me sirven en absoluto**..."_

Las palabras de Sombra resonaron en la cabeza de Shining ¿Acaso su _sueño_ en realidad fue un recuerdo del propio Sombra? ¿Acaso este sabia de que Shining era capaz de ver en su mente?.

Shining entonces se dio cuenta de algo, si lograba adentrarse mas en la mente de Sombra, tal vez seria capaz de encontrar la clave para romper el hechizo y derrotarlo de una vez por todas. No era el mejor de los planes, y había muchas posibilidades de fallar, pero era mejor que nada.

...

Flash estaba bastante molesto.

La noche anterior trato de acercarse a Shining e intentar obtener algo de información sobre lo que le ocurría al Unicornio blanco, pero desgraciadamente Shining se encerró en la biblioteca del castillo, cosa ya extraña de por si, y ordeno a los guardias no dejar pasar a NADIE mientras se encontrara allí. Lo cual al parecer duro hasta mucho después de la medianoche. ¿Que ocurría con Shining como para pasar horas y horas encerrado en la biblioteca?

Flash planeaba retomar su _investigación_ en la mañana, y lo estaría haciendo en ese momento de no ser por _cierto Pony_ que decidió justamente _honrar_ al Imperio con su presencia.

No es que Flash tuviera algo contra el Príncipe Blueblood, el sobrino de las Princesas había visitado el Imperio de Cristal en anteriores ocasiones y nunca hubo algún problema grave de parte suya, a pesar de su carácter ególatra, pero Flash no estaba de buen humor ya de por si y en ese momento tenia algo mas importante que asistir a la nobleza.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Blueblood mientras el y Flash avanzaban por los pasillos, a sus espaldas un par de guardias les seguían cargando el equipaje del Príncipe-¿Donde se supone que esta Shining Armor?-

-Mis disculpas, su alteza, pero el Príncipe Shining ha estado durmiendo en su habitación durante las ultimas horas, no se si se ha despertado-dijo Flash con un tono formal, sin mirar a Blueblood.

-¿Esta teniendo problemas de insomnio o algo parecido?-preguntó Blueblood con honesta preocupación, a Flash no le sorprendía. Según tenia entendido Blueblood y Shining Armor se había vuelto amigos desde hace unos cuantos meses.

Flash negó con la cabeza-No en realidad, según tengo entendido el Príncipe estuvo encerrado en la biblioteca del castillo hasta mas allá de la medianoche-

-Que extraño, que yo sepa Shining Armor no es precisamente una amante de la lectura y el estudio-comentó Blueblood.

 _"Y que lo digas..."_ pensó el Pegaso naranja.

-¿Y puedo saber la razón de esto?-preguntó Blueblood.

-Lo siento, Señor, pero no he sido informado-dijo Flash, Blueblood se quedo pensativo durante unos segundos, hasta que noto que justamente alguien salia de una de las habitaciones.

-¡Shining Armor!-exclamó el Unicornio noble dirigiéndose hace Shining. Este tuvo poco tiempo antes de darse cuenta de que Blueblood lo estaba abrazando.

-Me alegra verte otra vez-dijo Blueblood separándose del abrazo-Felicidades, por cierto-

-Esto...yo..¿eh? ¿felicidades por que?-preguntó Shining, confundido.

-¡Por tu futuro hijo, por supuesto!-dijo Blueblood-Estoy seguro de que tu y Cadence lo criaran bien-

-¡Oh!...cierto, eso..-dijo Shining, su reacción llamo la atención de Flash.

 _"_ Parece _que apenas a pensado en la Princesa Cadence"_ pensó Flash _"Extraño..."._

 _-_ Así que ¿Que te trae de vuelta al Imperio de Cristal?-pregunto Shining-Creía que la Princesa Luna necesitaría ayuda mientras Celestia y Twilight están fuera-

-Tía Luna puede mantener Canterlot bajo control sin hermana, Shining, ya deberías saberlo-dijo Blueblood-Ademas, me pareció que tu necesitarías mas ayuda que ella, considerando tu... _habilidad_ para la política-

Shining rodó los ojos, sonriendo-Si, claro, tu solo querías volver a visitar el Castillo-

-¡Para nada! simplemente quise ayudar a mi amigo a lidiar con los políticos mientras su esposa esta ausente-dijo el Unicornio noble fingiendo ofensa-Visitar este hermoso Castillo es simplemente un beneficio extra-dijo soltando una risa, hasta que su vista si poso sobre el casco de su amigo.

-¿Desde cuando usas joyería?-dijo Blueblood mirando a Shining con confusión e intriga.

Shining se tensó-Err...bueno, es solo un brazalete, fue un regalo de Twilight, no es nada del otro mundo-dijo ligeramente nervioso, tanto Flash como Blueblood podían notar claramente que mentía.

Flash miro el brazalete extrañado _"¿Ha estado llevando esa cosa todo este tiempo?"._

-Hmmm, si tu lo dices...-A Flash le extraño que Blueblood no tratara de indagar mas en el tema-Me gustaría seguir charlando contigo, Shining, pero como ves acabo de llegar y necesito llevar mis cosas a una habitación-

-Oh, claro, hablaremos luego entonces-dijo Shining-Tu habitación esta al final del corredor, si me necesitan estaré en el comedor-Blueblood asintió, tras esto Shining continuo por la dirección contraria hasta perderse de vista.

Una vez llegada a la habitación, Flash y los otros Guardias dejaron el equipaje del Príncipe y se dispusieron a marcharse.

-Teniente Sentry-dijo Blueblood-Necesito que se quede durante unos minutos, los otros dos, pueden retirarse-

Ambos Guardias asintieron con la cabeza y salieron de la habitación. Flash pudo oír como ambos murmuraron algo para luego reírse en voz baja. El Pegaso levanto una ceja, _¿Y ahora que pasaba con esos dos?_.

-¿Para que me necesita, su alteza?-pregunto Flash.

-Necesito que me digas todo lo que sepas sobre el comportamiento actual de Shining-dijo el Unicornio noble con seriedad en su voz y en su rostro.

-No entiendo de que me habla, Señor-Flash prefirió mentir, sabia que Blueblood era una amigo cercano de Shining Armor pero prefería que lo poco que sabia no se supiera por Ponis fuera del Castillo de Cristal. Por lo menos hasta que descubra mas sobre el tema.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando. Podrás ser teniente de la Guardia de Cristal pero yo sigo siendo tu superior, no importa a que parte de Equestria te transfieran-dijo Blueblood con severidad.

Flash soltó un suspiro-No tengo mucha información, solo se que el Príncipe ha estado actuando _diferente_ desde hace un par de noches, poco después de que la Princesa Cadence dejara el Imperio-Blueblood asintió, esperando que continuara.

-Alguien entro al Castillo, o por lo menos eso es lo que creemos. Encontramos al Príncipe inconsciente en la sala del trono, cuando despertó no parecía haber nada fuera de lo normal. Hemos estado buscando al intruso, pero no hay ninguna pista o sospechoso que nos indique quien fue-

Blueblood se mantuvo pensativo por un momento.

-Déjame adivinar, notaste su comportamiento y decidiste investigar por tu cuenta-

-¿Eh? ¿como...-

-Esta bien, avísame si notas otra cosa fuera de lo normal, yo te hablare si noto algo-dijo Blueblood dándose la vuelta-Puedes retirarte-

-¡¿Eh?! Pero yo...er...si...como diga, Señor-dijo Flash, bastante confundido, pero prefirió no hacer preguntas que el Noble seguramente no respondería. Antes de que Blueblood dijera algo mas el Pegaso naranja salio de la habitación.

-Ugh, ¿por que me meto en estos líos?-se preguntó Flash una ves cerro la puerta. El Pegaso soltó un suspiro.

-bien, supongo que tendré que seguir sus ordenes, por mucho que me desagrade-dijo Flash. Entonces una idea apareció en su mente-Tal vez alguno de los libros que Shining leyó me de alguna pista-dijo mientras comenzaba a dirigirse hacia la biblioteca. Soltó otro suspiro, iba a ser _largo_ día.

De vuelta en la habitación de Blueblood, este ultimo se mantuvo pensativo. Obviamente lo del intruso era una farsa, tenia que haber algo mas como para que Shining de un día para otro lleve un extraño brazalete y se pase una tarde entera en la biblioteca.

Su Tía Celestia le había hablado sobre hechizos ligados a gemas o cristales, Blueblood recordó ese extraño rubí incrustado en el brazalete de Shining ¿Acaso su comportamiento se trataba de algún hechizo? y de ser así ¿Como ocurrió? y mas importante ¿Quien o _que_ lo provoco?.

* * *

 **Cielos, hace mucho que no actualizaba. He tenido varios problemas para escribir y preferiría no alargar demasiado la nota.**

 **Asi que, sobre el capitulo:**

 **Sip, Blueblood y Shining son técnicamente amigos, por lo menos en los comics. Blueblood es el ultimo miembro del elenco de protagonistas (Shining-Sombra-Cadence-Flash-Blueblood), por lo que cualquier otro personaje de la historia sera considerado secundario o de apoyo.**

 **Ahora solo queda esperar a ver como Shining intenta dominar esta nueva habilidad y como Sombra reaccionara ante esto.**

 **Recuerden de que si tienen alguna sugerencia, opinión, critica, ect. no olviden darla en un review, PM, o a través de mi cuenta de Ask.**

 **Sin mas que decir por el momento. Hasta la próxima.**


	4. Capitulo 4: Cambio de Estrategia

Sombra sabia que su plan era mas que nada desesperado.

El Unicornio oscuro paso mas de un año reuniendo el poder suficiente para recuperar su forma incorpórea. Y paso varios meses buscando la forma de recuperar su forma física, hasta que finalmente encontró un hechizo en particular.

Sombra no era estúpido, no ignoro que si usaba el hechizo habría que pagar un _precio_ poco convencional, pero no tenia ninguna otra opción a su alcance y el estaba dispuesto a pagar ese precio. Lo único que necesitaba era a una victima, podía ser cualquiera, a Sombra no le importaba demasiado. Después de todo, no le seria demasiado difícil manipular a un guardia cualquiera.

La oportunidad llego cuando a escondidas logro escuchar que la Princesa de Cristal saldría del Imperio por un tiempo.

Lo que el Unicornio no esperaba era que el que callo en su trampa se tratara de ni mas ni menos que de el Príncipe. Su nombre era Shining Armor, por lo que Sombra podía recordar.

Sombra ya había tenido un pequeño encuentro con Shining Armor poco después de que regresara junto al Imperio, aunque tras eso no le presto mas atención.

Sin embargo, tras entrar en su mente, Sombra no podía negar que a lo menos se sentía intrigado.

Tal vez Shining Armor no fue el mejor en combate, a pesar de ser el capitán de la Guardia Real, pero su habilidad en la defensa era impresionante. A través de los recuerdos de Shining, Sombra no solo vio como el Unicornio blanco sin ayuda de nadie podía generar un campo de fuerza sobre toda una ciudad, sino que también se dio cuenta del gran potencial mágico que este poseía. Potencial que Sombra _podía_ aprovechar.

La Magia oscura de Sombra, protegida por el escudo de Shining Armor, podría ser una combinación tan poderosa que tal vez ni el mismo Corazón de Cristal podría detener, podría ser la clave para vencer a las Princesas y a todo aquel que suponga una amenaza para el.

Tal vez entonces el _precio_ que Sombra no seria tan alto como pensaba.

Solo había un problema, Shining era el príncipe del Imperio y el Capitán de la Guardia Real, y por lo que Sombra podía ver, Shining daba su lealtad incondicional a las Princesas, principalmente a su esposa, la Princesa de Cristal. Shining Armor era un pony perseverante y Sombra no tenia idea de cuanto tiempo tomaría para que su cuerpo este completamente regenerado. Quería tener al Semental a su disposición lo mas pronto posible y el primer paso para aquello era acabar con su fidelidad hacia el Imperio y hacia las Princesas.

Tan solo necesitaba encontrar un punto débil...

...

-¿Señor, se encuentra bien? apenas a tocado su desayuno-dijo una sirvienta, una Terrestre de cristal de pelaje color gris claro y crin y ojos de color violeta.

Shining Armor forzó media sonrisa-No es nada, Scent, solo tuve una mala noche-dijo Shining, Scent asintió brevemente, aliviada.

-En ese caso me dirigiré a los pisos superiores, mi turno comenzara pronto-dijo Scent dispuesta a marcharse-Por cierto, lindo brazalete, le queda bien señor-

La expresión de Shining se torno a una de pánico por un segundo, afortunadamente para el la sirvienta ya había salido del comedor.

Shining soltó un gruñido, primero Blueblood noto el brazalete y ahora Scent, no necesitaba que nadie mas se fijara en eso. Claro, no a muchos les llamaría la atención un simple brazalete, pero Blueblood ya le pareció extraño y no llevaban ni diez minutos de verse. Flash parecía sospechar algo también, y Shining ya tenia bastantes problemas como para tener un par de curiosos tratando de descubrir que sucede con el.

El Unicornio blanco sacudió la cabeza, ya tendría que lidiar con eso, por el momento lo mejor seria tratar de cubrir el brazalete y esperar a no levantar mas sospechas. Pero ahora su prioridad era averiguar alguna forma de entrar en los recuerdos de Sombra y averiguar como resolver el hechizo.

El problema era que no sabia como.

Si, Shining ahora sabia de que sea lo que sea que haya hecho Sombra para acceder a su mente podía usar en su contra, pero Shining no tenia idea de como usar esa habilidad, siendo que solo pudo usarla una vez, y lo hizo mientras inconscientemente mientras dormía. Por lo que parecía que se una vez mas se encontraba en un punto muerto.

-Ugh-Shining estampó su cara contra la mesa, mas que molesto-¿Donde esta Twilight cuando la necesitas?...cierto-murmuro Shining.

Espera un momento...

¡TWILIGHT!

Shining Armor levanto su cabeza súbitamente. Recordó las muchas veces que su hermana le hablaba de los distintos hechizos que aprendía mientras fue alumna de Celestia, y si la memoria no le fallaba, ella le había hablado sobre ciertos hechizos que permitían entrar a la mente de alguien ¡Uno de esos tenia que servirle!

Shining estaba seguro de que esta vez un libro de la biblioteca tendría información sobre esos hechizos, tenia que haber por lo menos uno. Sin pensarlo dos veces el Unicornio blanco salio del comedor y emprendió rumbo a la biblioteca del Castillo.

...

-Vamos, vamos, tiene que haber algo aquí...-

-¿Que haces?-

-¡AAAAHHH!-

Flash Sentry casi sale volando, literalmente, del susto al escuchar a alguien hablar a una distancia _considerablemente_ corta detrás de el. Al voltearse vio que se trataba de ni mas ni menos que de el Principe Blueblood.

-¡¿Que pasa contigo?! ¡¿Quieres que me de un ataque o que?!-exclamo Flash, furioso. Dos segundos después se dio cuenta de a quien se estaba dirigiendo.

-P..príncipe, digo, su alteza, digo...uh, perdóneme, de saber que era usted...-

-No pasa nada, Teniente, la culpa es mía-dijo Blueblood con serenidad-Usted se veía bastante concentrado en el libro y supongo que me deje llevar un poco-

-De todas formas ¿Que hace aquí, señor?-pregunto Flash.

-Lo mismo que tu por lo que parece-dijo Blueblood tomando uno de los libros con su magia-Mencionaste que Shining Armor se encerró aquí poco después de que comenzara su...comportamiento inusual, así que decidí ver si aquí hay alguna pista sobre lo que le esta pasando ¿Has encontrado algo?-

Desafortunadamente para Blueblood, Flash negó con la cabeza-Creo que esos son todos los libros que recogió anoche, lo supongo ya que estos son los únicos que no tienen polvo-dijo el Pegaso naranja señalando una pila de libros en la mesa-No he leído mucho, así que puede que haya algo que nos sea útil en los otros-

-Entiendo, creo que entonces deberíamos...-Blueblood no pudo terminar la oración pues alguien entro repentinamente en la biblioteca.

-¿Blueblood? ¿Flash? ¿Que hacen ustedes dos aquí?-pregunto Shining, sorprendido, regañándose internamente por no haberlo previsto antes.

 _"Por supuesto que ese par de curiosos iban a venir aquí en primer lugar"_ pensó Shining.

-¡Oh, Shiny, que bueno verte!-exclamo Blueblood alegremente-Solo vine a relajarme un poco leyendo un poco de literatura, el Teniente Sentry aquí presente tuvo la amabilidad de guiarme a la biblioteca, espero que no te moleste-

-Eso es un libro de historia-dijo Shining señalando el libro que levitaba Blueblood.

-¿Eh, de verdad?-dijo el Noble, si Shining no lo conociera desde hace tiempo no habría notado el ligero nerviosismo en su voz-Oh, bueno, ya conoces ese dicho de que la realidad supera la ficción-dijo recuperando su tono alegre.

-Señor, si me permite preguntar ¿Que hace USTED aquí?-pregunto Flash.

-Es una biblioteca, vengo a leer, creo que es muy obvio-dijo Shining rodando los ojos, Flash levanto una ceja, pero no dijo nada mas.

-Que extraño, que yo sepa nunca fuiste un fan de la lectura, Shining, ademas de que ya de por si te pasaste una noche encerrado aquí, según lo que me dijo Sentry-

-¿El te dijo eso?-pregunto Shining clavando la mirada en Flash, este desvió la mirada, nervioso. Shining soltó un suspiro-Ya te hablare de eso mas tarde, pero ahora tengo un asunto importante que atender, y no quiero a nadie aparte de mi en la biblioteca-

-Pero Shiny, amigo, no es por ser grosero, pero la biblioteca es bastante grande, y creo que hay bastante espacio para...-

-He dicho que NADIE-dijo Shining con persistencia, Blueblood pudo sentir que su tono de voz y su expresión se habían tornado mas...frías, como si no fuese Shining el que estuviera hablando. El Noble decidió que lo mejor era no objetar y se decidió a salir de la biblioteca.

-¿Podrías ir al salón del trono una vez termines? Necesitamos hablar, _de verdad_ que necesitamos hablar-dijo Blueblood, Shining asintió ligeramente.

Flash estaba a punto de seguir al Noble llevando algunos libros pero fue detenido por Shining.

-Deja esos libros allí, los necesito-Flash obedeció-Hazte cargo del Príncipe Blueblood mientras este aquí, seras su escolta personal durante su estadía en el Imperio ¿Esta claro?-

-Eh..uh...¡Si, señor!-dijo el Pegaso naranja dejando la habitación junto a Blueblood.

Una vez la puerta se cerro, Shining pareció regresar a la realidad ¿De donde vino ese cambio de actitud tan...brusco?

Shining no tenia idea de que sucedió para que de un momento se sintiera tan...molesto. Como si...

El Unicornio blanco soltó un gruñido, sospechando de lo que podía estar ocurriendo.

-Esto no es bueno, tengo que terminar con este hechizo lo antes posible, antes de que de descubrir otra _desagradable sorpresa_ -dijo Shining dirigiéndose hacia la pila de libros, no había tiempo que perder.

...

-¿Por que demonios actuó así? Nunca lo vi actuar de esa forma-dijo Flash acompañando a Blueblood por el pasillo.

-Lo se, al parecer su comportamiento se esta volviendo mas notorio y en muy poco tiempo-comento el Noble, su voz denotaba preocupación-¿Que tal si se trata de un espía Changeling?

-¿Un Changeling? no lo creo-negó Flash-Esos parásitos no sobreviven sin amor y sin la Princesa Cadence no hay mucho amor en el castillo que pueda robar, ademas, conozco a Shining Armor, y a pesar de lo que ha hecho últimamente estoy seguro de que ese es mi Shining-dijo el Pegaso naranja con seguridad, pero a los pocos segundos se dio cuenta de lo ultimo que dijo a la vez que sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rojizas-Qu..quiero decir, no es que sea mí..-

-Ya, entendí lo que tratabas de decir-le corto Blueblood rodando los ojos.

-Bien...¿Que se supone que haremos ahora?-pregunto Flash.

-Bueno, le dije a Shining que estaría en el salón del trono, ademas, le prometí ayudarle con los políticos mientras no esta Cadence, así que supongo que nos ocuparemos de eso antes que nada-

-¿Política? No es por ofender, señor, pero creo que deberíamos seguir con la investigación-

-Pues no hay mucho que podamos hacer por el momento, la biblioteca era prácticamente nuestra mejor opción, a menos que tengas la maravillosa idea de buscar en la habitación de Shining, aunque probablemente no haya nada allí-explico Blueblood sonriendo con satisfacción al ver que Flash desviaba la mirada, avergonzado-Eso pensé, ademas mira el lado bueno, puede que aprendas algo útil de mi-

-¿Por lo menos puedo regresar a mi puesto? Ya hay guardias en la sala del trono así que no creo que me necesite por allí-dijo Flash, esperanzado.

-Oh me temo que no, mi querido teniente-dijo Blueblood, sin borrar esa arrogante sonrisa de su rostro-Después de todo, Shining te asigno como mi escolta personal, así que tu deber consiste en acompañarme y asegurarte de que este a salvo-Blueblood callo por unos segundos, esperando alguna otra excusa del Pegaso, la cual nunca llego. El Noble suspiro-Pero si estar en una habitación llena de políticos es tan _horrible_ para ti, ten-dijo entregándole un libro-Creo que podrá mantenerte entretenido por ahora-

Flash miro a Blueblood, confundido-¿Y esto que es?-

-Es un libro, teniente, pensaba que alguien de su posicione ya lo sabría-

-¡Eso no! me refiero a que de donde lo sacaste-

-Es el mismo libro que recogí cuando llegue a la biblioteca-dijo Blueblood con simpleza-Me parece extraño que Shining no haya notado que seguía con el cuando nos ordeno salir...-Blueblood se quedo pensativo por un momento-¡Oh bueno! Mejor para nosotros-

-¿Y de que nos va a servir un libro de historia?-

-Si Shining se paso una noche leyendo esto entonces tal vez nos de una pista de que esta ocurriendo exactamente, así que si te disgusta tanto la política te recomiendo que entonces hagas algo útil e investigues lo que sea que este en ese libro-

Flash reprimió un gruñido _"De verdad va a ser un_ largo _día"._

...

Sombra había tomado en cuenta todos los riesgos que conllevaba usar el hechizo, una de estas _condiciones_ especificaba que una vez se entrara a la mente de la victima, esta también ganaría el mismo acceso a la mente y los recuerdos del invasor.

Pero para el Unicornio oscuro esto no parecía un gran problema, considerando que la habilidad en la magia de Shining no estaba muy bien trabajada, excepto con hechizos de combate y defensa. Por lo que Sombra dudaba que el Unicornio blanco lograra tener algún acceso a sus recuerdos mas valiosos o los que podrían revelar algún punto débil, incluso en caso de que el Unicornio blanco descubriera esta habilidad.

Sombra se dio cuenta de su error al darse cuenta de _cual_ fue el recuerdo que Shining vio esa noche.

Tal vez Sombra no debería estar _tan_ molesto, después de todo, el recuerdo no tenia nada que pudiera ayudar a Shining a romper el hechizo.

Tan solo se trataba de un par de niños jugando...

El y _Hope_...

Sombra prefirió evitar esos pensamientos. No era el momento para eso, debía enfocarse en lo que de verdad importaba.

Shining Armor.

Ahora Shining sabia sobre la habilidad y Sombra sabia muy bien que no tardaría en usarla en su contra. Sombra podría simplemente amenazarlo una vez mas, pero la ultima vez que lo hizo uso una considerable cantidad de energía, y no quería retrasar su regeneración a menos que fuera enteramente necesario.

Habría que recurrir a otros métodos.

No sera un gran problema, incluso sin todo su poder Sombra seguía teniendo una mayor habilidad que Shining, el Unicornio blanco no tendrá oportunidad contra el.

Y quizás Sombra logre encontrar ese _punto débil_ que tanto necesita.

...

-¿Necesita algo mas su majestad?-

-No, gracias, todo en orden-dijo Cadence.

-Muy bien, el Rey me ha ordenado informales de que las negociaciones se llevaran a cabo en un par de horas, alguien vendrá para avisarles-le comunico la sirvienta-Hasta entonces disfruten de nuestra hospitalidad-dijo inclinando la cabeza con respeto y dejando la habitación.

Cadence suspiro una vez la sirvienta se marcho. Esa mañana habían logrado llegar a la capital de Saddle Arabia para iniciar con las negociaciones, pero la Princesa de Cristal apenas había pensado en ello últimamente. A pesar de hablar con Twilight y Celestia, Cadence aun sentía cierta preocupación por su relación con Shining.

-¿Cadence?-una voz la saco de sus pensamientos. Se trataba de Twilight, se notaba algo nerviosa y un poco preocupada.

-¡Oh! Twilight ¿Sucede algo?-pregunto la Alicornio rosa, con una sonrisa algo forzada.

-No..bueno, aparte de que esta es la primera vez en la que estoy en una misión diplomática fuera de Equestria y...no puedo evitar estar algo nerviosa, pero a la vez me siento tan emocionada-

La sonrisa de Cadence se suavizo, era de esperarse de alguien como Twilight.

La Alicornio purpura sacudió la cabeza-Pero...no vine a hablar sobre...me preguntaba si ya estas mejor sobre lo de...ya sabes...tu y Shining-

 _Oh_ , así que por eso se veía preocupada.

Cadence suspiro-Para serte sincera, Twilight, aun estoy algo preocupada-admitió-Tía tenia razón, no debo hacer conclusiones apresuradas...pero...-

-¿Pero?-

-No lo se...estos últimos meses he sentido que esa _chispa_...ya no esta, se que Shining aun me ama, puedo sentirlo...pero...simplemente ya no es lo mismo-

Twilight parecía ligeramente mas preocupada que antes, la Alicornio purpura la miro, incomoda-¿Usted han...tenido...discusiones?-

A Cadence le tomo unos momentos procesar lo que Twilight le pregunto, luego desvió la mirada, eso fue mas que suficiente para que Twilight lo diera por confirmado.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?-pregunto Twilight, no hubo respuesta, la Princesa de la Amistad suspiro-Cadence, en algún momento tendrás que dejarlo salir, quiero ayudarte, Celestia quiere ayudarte-

-Lo se-murmuro Cadence, volviendo a mirar a Twilight-Pero simplemente no me siento lista aun...-

Twilight soltó otro suspiro-Esta bien, solo recuerda que estoy aquí para ti cuando quieras, así Celestia lo esta-

Cadence asintió, sonriendo ligeramente-Gracias, Twi, de verdad lo aprecio-

La Alicornio purpura sonrió-Bien, ahora, tenemos unas cuantas horas antes de reunirnos con el Rey ¿Que tal si nos relajamos y exploramos la ciudad?-

-Suena bien para mi, hace mucho que no he visitado Saddle Arabia-dijo Cadence ligeramente mas alegre. Si, tal vez algo de turismo le sirva para olvidarse de sus problemas de momento. Ya encontraría la forma de restaurar su relación con su esposo una vez vuelva a casa.

* * *

 **Hey, esta vez no me tarde tanto en actualizar xD**

 **Tal parece que Shining y Sombra volverán a tener un encuentro ¿que creen que ocurrirá?**

 **Como siempre, cualquier critica, comentario o sugerencia es bienvenida a través de un Review o un PM.**

 **Sin mas que decir ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	5. Capitulo 5: Debilidad

Encontrar un hechizo capaz de ayudarle fue relativamente más fácil de lo que Shining Armor pensó en un principio. El "hechizo de manifestación mental" era justamente lo que el Unicornio blanco necesitaba y cuyas instrucciones eran considerablemente más simples que el último par de hechizos que Shining encontró anteriormente. Pero, aun así, el Semental tenía sus dudas.

Claro, el hechizo funcionaba específicamente para entrar a la mente de otro Pony. Pero ¿Qué pasa cuando ese Pony ya está dentro de tu mente? ¿Siquiera funcionaria? ¿Siquiera podría lanzar el hechizo correctamente? A diferencia de su hermana, Shining no era precisamente un experto en magia avanzada. Pero se estaba quedando sin opciones y no tenía tiempo que perder.

Como se mencionó antes, el hechizo era hipotéticamente simple. Solo necesitaba concentrar su magia en el Pony cuya mente quisiera entrar. Shining sabía que esto no era tan fácil como parecía, por algo era esta clase de hechizos estaban en un nivel tan avanzado. Pero ya estaba decidido. Además ¿No perdía nada con intentarlo, cierto?

El Unicornio blanco soltó un último suspiro mientras su cuerno comenzaba a brillar, envuelto en un aura azulada.

Conforme avanzaban los minutos, la magia de Shining comenzaba a sentirse con una mayor intensidad. Pero al mismo tiempo el Unicornio blanco sentía como sus fuerzas se debilitaban a cada segundo. Tal cansancio era comparable e incluso peor al que sintió antes de la boda en Canterlot. El Unicornio blanco continuo con el hechizo de todas maneras,

Finalmente, Shining cayó, su respiración estaba agitada y su crin estaba húmeda debido al sudor. No había ocurrido nada, aún estaba en la biblioteca.

Pero el Unicornio blanco no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Al poco tiempo se levantó e intento conjurar el hechizo una vez más. Lamentablemente para él, termino de la misma manera. Shining Armor continúo intentándolo una, y otra, y otra vez. Mientras sus intentos cada vez se volvían más bruscos y desesperados. Con cada fallo llenando con ira y frustración.

 _"¡No es posible!" Pensó "¿¡Por qué no puedo terminar este maldito hechizo!?_ "

Tras veinte minutos de intentos e intentos, Shining Armor nuevamente cayó, completamente exhausto. En ese momento el único sonido en la biblioteca era el de sus jadeos. El Unicornio blanco trato de levantarse una vez más, fallando miserablemente. Apenas podía sentir su propio cuerpo. Una pequeña chispa rojiza escapo de su cuerno mientras el cansancio le ganaba. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente

...

Si Flash odiara algo de su trabajo como guardia definitivamente seria vigilar el salón del trono, específicamente durante asuntos políticos. Por lo menos otras secciones del Castillo no había tanto parloteo. Pero por supuesto su Capitán y Príncipe le dio la orden directa de escoltar al Príncipe Blueblood hasta nuevo aviso. Y como fiel soldado no le quedaba de otra que obedecer. Flash sabía su actitud era _un poco_ exagerada e infantil al pensar de esa manera, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir cierto fastidio al ver como el Noble hablaba con algunas de las enviadas.

Por lo menos tenía el libro que Blueblood le dio, así tendría algo con que distraerse y de paso intentar avanzar en su "investigación".

Pero otra vez ¿De qué les podría servir un libro de historia? Oh, bueno, por lo menos podría echarle una ojeada o dos.

Flash tuvo razón por lo que parecía. El contenido del libro obviamente en su mayoría consistía en la historia del Imperio de Cristal desde su creación hasta poco antes del surgimiento del Rey Sombra. También algunas partes del libro trataban más sobre las costumbres del Imperio, como la Feria de Cristal. Nada que a Flash le resultara útil.

El Pegaso naranja continúo pasando página por página rápidamente. ¿Por qué Shining Armor leyó esto libro en primer lugar? ¿Qué tenía que ver un maldito libro de historia con su reciente actitud? Esas preguntas resonaban en la mente de Flash, hasta que logro divisar algo extraño en una de las páginas. Esta había sido rasgada. Considerablemente. A pesar de esto aún había ciertas partes reconocibles.

Por lo que indicaban las paginas anteriores esa sección del libro se centraba en los anteriores gobernantes del Imperio. La que había sido rasgada mostraba a una Unicornio, o por lo menos eso parecía debido a lo poco que quedo de la imagen. Su pelaje era color rosa pálido, su crin era de un rosa más fuerte con una ligera tonalidad azulada y ojos dorados. Por lo que Flash podía ver ella era ligeramente similar a la Princesa Cadence. Tal vez fue una pariente lejana de esta última. Y el hecho de que la Unicornio se llamara _Amore_ parecía indicar que había cierta relación entre las dos.

¿Pero por qué esta era la única página rasgada? ¿Y qué relación tenia esta Princesa Amore con el comportamiento de Shining? La página parecía ser la última que tratara sobre los gobernantes por lo que probablemente Amore fue la última Princesa del Imperio antes de que Sombra llegara al poder. ¿Acaso Sombra tenía algo que ver con todo esto? ¡Pero eso era imposible! El Rey Sombra fue destruido por la Princesa Cadance y el Corazón de Cristal hace más de un año ¡El Imperio entero fue testigo! ¿Pero entonces que más podría ser?

El Pegaso naranja soltó un suspiro. Tendría que preguntarle a Blueblood sobre todo esto una vez la reunión termine. Solo le quedaba esperar a que el tuviera alguna idea de lo que esta pasando. Y en el caso de que este no fuera el caso, habría que improvisar.

-Peor es nada-Comentó Flash fijando la mirada en el Noble.

...

Shining Armor poco a poco logro recuperar la conciencia. Para su sorpresa no sentía cansancio alguno, como si este nunca hubiera estado en primer lugar. El Unicornio blanco abrió los ojos y se levantó. De inmediato se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en la biblioteca del Castillo.

¿El hechizo había funcionado?

Shining observo a su alrededor. Estaba en una especie de pasillo, las únicas luces provenían desde diferentes vitrales remplazando las ventanas y de unos pocos candelabros en ciertos puntos del pasillo. El silencio reinaba el lugar. No parecía haber otras señales de vida aparte de la suya.

¿Conjuro el hechizo incorrectamente y termino teletransportandose al Castillo de Canterlot por error?

Su respuesta llego al observar al contenido de los diferentes vitrales. Estos en lugar de centrarse en Celestia, Twilight o sus amigas. Estos se enfocaban directamente en el propio Shining Armor.

O Shining finalmente conjuro el hechizo correctamente o estaba teniendo un sueño demasiado egocentrista para su gusto.

Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, no podía quedarse parado allí por siempre. Y si el hechizo de verdad había funcionado lo mejor será empezar a Sombra lo antes posible.

Conforme avanzaba el Unicornio blanco no pudo evitar sentir cierta incomodidad al ver los vitrales. A pesar de rol como Príncipe, Shining nunca recibió demasiada atención, a excepción de varias quejas de algunos nobles durante los primeros meses de su matrimonio con Cadance. Aunque a Shining Armor nunca le importo demasiado su popularidad respecto a su título. De hecho, creía que estaba mejor con la mayoría centrándose en Cadance que en él. Desde su punto de vista el lugar parecía más apropiado para alguien como Blueblood.

Los vitrales de cierta manera eran bastante similares a los del Castillo de Canterlot. Pero estos parecían representar momentos o cosas importantes para el Unicornio blanco. La obtención de su Cutie Mark, su admisión en la Guardia Real. incluso uno de ellos trataba sobre su fuerte amistad con Twilight, o por lo menos eso parecía. Cada vez más Shining comenzaba a creer que de verdad el hechizo había funcionado.

Shining sonrió con orgullo al darse cuenta de esto. Pero no tomo mucho para que su sonrisa se borrara. A cada paso que daba parecía que la luz desaparecía poco a poco. Tras unos pocos minutos de caminar Shining habría estado completamente a oscuras de no ser por la poca luz que traspasaba los vitrales. El silencio de antes fue interrumpido por el sonido de lo que probablemente eran pisadas desde el fondo del pasillo.

Sombra. Él sabía que Shining estaba aquí y lo estaba esperando.

El Unicornio blanco respiro profundamente antes de seguir avanzando. No le quedaba otra opción.

Pasaron los minutos. Apenas quedaba rastro de luz. Shining tuvo que usar su Magia para iluminar el camino. Los minutos seguían pasando y a pesar de lo mucho que Shining avanzara Sombra no aparecía. Aun escuchaba el sonido de las pisadas, pero no parecía que se estuvieran acercando o alejando. A Shining se le agotaba la paciencia.

El Unicornio Blanco se detuvo al ver unos pequeños rayos de luz entrando por lo que parecía ser un vitral. Al acercársele Shining pudo ver más detenidamente de que se trataba. Y esta vez reconoció lo que mostraba a la perfección.

El vitral era ni más ni menos el que fue creado tras la boda de Shining y Cadance. El cual representaba el cómo ambos lograron usar el poder de su amor para detener a la Reina Chrysalis y a su ejército. Pero a diferencia de el vitral de Canterlot, este tenía varias grietas alrededor, por las cuales la luz lograba entrar. Los colores del vitral estaban deteriorados e incluso algunas partes del fondo ya se caían a pedazos.

Shining Armor creía saber que significar los daños del vitral. Con suerte ya podrá reparar el daño una vez Cadence vuelva al Imperio.

- **Es una pena que termine de esa manera ¿No es así?** -Shining reconoció esa de voz al instante. De inmediato dio media mientras su cuerno disparó un rayo hacia su objetivo. Sombra no tuvo dificultades al evitar el ataque.

-¡TU!-Exclamo el Unicornio Blanco, mirando a Sombra lleno de ira. Sombra se veía distinto, su armadura y capa brillaban por su ausencia. Aunque aún conservaba el brazalete con el zafiro en su casco.

- **Creí que tras nuestro último encuentro empezarías a pensar antes de actuar** -Comento el Unicornio oscuro, inexpresivo- **Parece que estuve equivocado** -

-¡He venido para sacarte de mi cabeza y acabar con tus planes de una vez por todas!-Anuncio Shining, ignorando las palabras del otro. Lanzando un nuevo rayo hacia Sombra. Este evito el ataque una vez más para seguidamente ocultarse en la oscuridad.

-¡No te puedes ocultar de mi por siempre, cobarde!-El Unicornio blanco continuo avanzando por el pasillo apresuradamente, tratando de seguirle el rastro. Se detuvo en seco al ver como un rayo salía disparado hacia él. Afortunadamente este solo le rozo por alguno centimetros, impactando en una de las paredes.

- **¿Cobarde?** **¿Por qué? No tengo ninguna razón para temerte** -Dijo Sombra desde la oscuridad- **Intentas derrotarme, y sin embargo te lanzas directo hacia mí, sin siquiera tener un plan ¿Acaso esperabas que solo bastaba con conjurar un par de hechizos y se terminaría todo?-**

Shining Armor no respondió. No lo admitiría, pero Sombra tenía razón. No tenía ninguna estrategia para enfrentarse al Unicornio oscuro una vez lograr entrar a su mente. En el fondo ni siquiera esperaba que lograra conjurar el hechizo correctamente.

- **¿Acaso pensaste que yo no me daría cuenta de tus intenciones?-**

Antes de que se diera cuenta otro rayo impacto contra el Unicornio blanco, Empujándolo varios metros.

 **-¿De verdad pensaste que sería tan sencillo acabar conmigo?-** Decía Sombra mientras se acercaba, Shining Armor, quien a duras penas logro levantarse, comenzó a retroceder preparando su cuerno.

Atrapado. Solo. Luchar directamente no era una opción. Y sin idea alguna de cómo salir de ese lugar. Pero aun así mantuvo la mirada firme, no se rendiría. Sombra lanzo otro rayo contra él. Antes de recibir el impacto Shining logro levantar un campo de fuerza alrededor suyo.

El escudo permaneció intacto tras el ataque. Sombra permaneció inexpresivo a la vez que continuaba atacando, sin dar ningún resultado exitoso. Tras unos minutos, el Unicornio oscuro se detuvo, mirando fijamente a Shining.

Para sorpresa de Shining, Sombra sonrió con satisfacción. Hasta ahora Sombra solo había visto el poder de los escudos de Shining Armor a través de los recuerdos de este último. Pero verlo frente a sus ojos era la prueba que faltaba. Los ataques de Sombra fueron lo suficientemente fuerte como para al menos dejar al Unicornio blanco incapacitado físicamente. Y a pesar de eso el escudo permanecía completamente intacto. De tan solo pensar en las posibilidades, de lo que podría lograr con ese escudo a su máximo potencial…

Pero eso ya seria para después. Por el momento ya tenía otras cosas de las que encargarse.

- **Así que finalmente muestras algo que valga la pena-** Dijo Sombra mientras su cuerno se iluminaba- **Aunque a pesar de eso aún tiene sus puntos débiles…-**

Un cristal oscuro emergió del suelo, lastimando a Shining en una de sus patas traseras. El Unicornio blanco trato de reprimir un grito de dolor a la vez que el escudo desaparecía.

- **Es una lástima que un potencial como el tuyo se haya desperdiciado de esa forma-**

 **-¡** ¡Tú no sabes eso!-Exclamo Shining Armor, pero Sombra lo calló creando un segundo cristal. El Unicornio blanco cayó al suelo, mientras la sangre comenzaba a brotar de sus heridas.

- **¿Tú crees? Ya lo he visto. Cada vez que luchas contra alguna amenaza no tardas en caer derrotado. Esta es prácticamente la primera vez que te veo durar tanto en una pelea-** Dijo Sombra mientras tomaba a Shining del mentón, obligándole a verlo a los ojos.

- **Siempre tuviste que ser salvado por alguien más, en tu boda, durante mi regreso, si no fuera por tu esposa o alguna de tus queridas Princesas nunca hubieras tenido oportunidad** -

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!-Grito Shining, en un intento ya desesperado trato de golpear a Sombra con su casco. Sombra se dio cuenta rápidamente y de inmediato sostuvo a Shining con su magia, dejándolo completamente inmovilizado

- **¿Ah sí? Entonces dime, Shiny ¿Cómo vas a derrotarme, ahora que no tienes a nadie que te salve?-** Dijo Sombra quien inmediatamente lanzo al Unicornio blanco contra uno de los vitrales.

- **Puede que incluso aunque tu esposa supiera lo que te pasa ya no le importe. Al parecer ustedes dos ya no son tan unidos como antes-** Dijo señalando el vitral dañado- **Tal vez ella se está cansando de tener que salvarte el pellejo, quizás ya no puede esperar a que algo o alguien aparezca y termine con existencia…-**

 **-** ¡Ella…aun…me ama!-Shining trato de gritarle, pero estaba demasiado débil. Apenas podía hablar.

- **Tal vez sea así… ¿Pero tú? Por lo que veo tú ya no sientes lo mismo-**

-Eso… no es… verdad-Dijo el Unicornio blanco con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Sombra quiso reír.

- **Me da igual el que trates de negarlo, Shiny-** Dijo Sombra acercando su rostro al de Shining, quien ya apenas podía permanecer consiente- **Al fin y al cabo, ya te darás cuenta a su debido tiempo. Pero eso ahora no importa, ahora estoy un poco más cerca de cumplir mi plan, y para cuando tus Princesas se den cuenta ya será demasiado tarde...-**

Eso fue lo último que Shining Armor logro escuchar antes de desmayarse.

...

-¿Princesa Amore dices?-Pregunto Blueblood, él y Flash Sentry se encontraban caminando una vez más por los pasillos. Ya casi había anochecido, por lo que con suerte Shining Armor ya había dejado la biblioteca.

-Así es ¿Escuchaste de ella alguna vez?-

-No que yo recuerde. Mis tías y Cadence eran prácticamente las únicas que sabían acerca del Imperio de Cristal antes de su regreso. Si sabían algo de esta Princesa Amore, no me lo dijeron-

-¿Crees que el Rey Sombra esté involucrado en todo esto?-

-No lo sé. Tal vez el dejo algo en el castillo que afecto a Shining de alguna forma. El que él sea el responsable directo de todo esto es algo más descabellado-Dijo el Noble, pensativo.

-Quizás deberíamos enviarle un mensaje a la Princesa Cadence, o a la Princesa Luna, ella está más cerca-Sugirió el Pegaso naranja.

-Incluso si contactáramos con Cadence tardaría al menos un par días en volver-Dijo Blueblood-Y aunque podemos pedirle ayuda a Luna ¿Qué le vamos a decir? ¿Qué un gran peligro para el Imperio se acerca porque Shining actúa raro? Debemos a lo menos conseguir pruebas antes de contactar a las Princesas-

-Supongo que tienes razón-Admitió Flash.

-Por supuesto que la tengo-Comento el noble con orgullo-Ahora concentrémonos en revisar esos libros. Solo espero que Shining Armor ya no esté allí-

-Ya paso casi una noche entera allí…-Comento Flash.

Al llegar a la puerta vieron que esta se encontraba semiabierta. Al entrar vieron que los libros que habían dejado en la mañana aún permanecían en el mismo lugar. No había rastro de Shining Armor.

-Bueno, parece que se fue después de todo-Dijo el Pegaso acercándose a los libros amontonados. Blueblood por otra parte reviso por los alrededores. La biblioteca no era demasiado grande, así que no fue demasiado tedioso para el noble. Tal y como dijo Flash, Shining se había ido. Y con suerte no volvería por un rato.

El Noble estaba a punto de volver con el Guardia cuando algo llamo su atención. Era un pequeño papel quemado. No era fácil de ver a simple vista. Y no había rastros de ceniza u otros papeles de estado similar.

-¿Principe Blueblood?-Pregunto Flash, quien se encontraba detrás-¿Sucede algo?-

-Nada, solo creí haber visto algo-Dijo el Noble. No iba a mencionarle nada del papel al Pegaso hasta que tuviera por lo menos alguna idea de a que se debía. Flash asintió mientras volvía a lo suyo. Blueblood decidió que lo mejor sería revisar los libros e investigar el papel más tarde.

* * *

 **Y así termina el capitulo ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Tanto el hechizo de manifestación mental como el como se ve la "mente" de alguien fueron basadas en el comic "Friends Forever" numero 17, así como también Amore es un personaje de los comics. ya se mencionara mas sobre ella mas adelante en la historia.**

 **Como siempre, las opiniones, sugerencias y/o criticas son bienvenidas a través de un review o un PM.**

 **Sin mas que decir ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	6. Capitulo 6: Tiempo Fuera

Los libros amontonados trataban más que nada sobre hechizos, maldiciones y contra-hechizos, más unos cuantos libros de historia y uno sobre pociones. Tanto Blueblood como Flash concluyeron que Shining Armor debía de estar bajo la influencia de algún hechizo o maldición. Era por el momento la mejor explicación que tenían para su reciente comportamiento. La mayoría de los libros y su contenido apuntaban a que el Unicornio blanco trataba de encontrar alguna forma de anular el hechizo. Pero la cantidad de hechizos era demasiado variada como para saber cual estaba tratando de curar exactamente.

-Tal vez él fallo al tratar de aprender uno de estos hechizos o algo así-Dijo Flash.

-Lo dudo. Nunca he visto un hechizo que provoque algo así…-

-¿Y desde cuando tú sabes algo sobre hechizos…?- Pregunto el Pegaso. Blueblood le lanzo una mirada, recordándole a Flash de a quien le estaba hablando-L…Lo que quise decir, Señor, es que usted nunca ha parecido interesado en la magia o cosas así…sin ofender-

-Bueno, puede que no sea un experto como lo es la Princesa Twilight, pero tengo cierto conocimiento en la magia avanzada-Dijo el Noble con poca modestia-Soy el sobrino de la Princesa Celestia, después de todo. Además de un miembro de Realeza de Canterlot. Se supone que debo saber de este tipo de cosas-

Flash rodo los ojos, sin que el otro le notara, por supuesto. La expresión de Blueblood se tornó seria nuevamente-Lo más cercano a lo que sea que haya afectado a Shining sería un hechizo de control mental o alguna especia de hipnosis. Pero esos hechizos no suelen durar más de unas 5 horas, y solo un poderoso mago puede llegar a mantenerlo ese tiempo. A este punto el hechizo ya debería de haber perdido su efecto-

-¿Qué tal si alguien más está usando ese hechizo en Shining Armor?-Pregunto Flash.

-Es una posibilidad, pero no me convence-Dijo el Noble-Por lo menos Shining parece actuar normal en ciertos momentos. Los afectados por estos hechizos apenas muestran emociones, solo se concentran en cumplir órdenes. Disimular no es precisamente su punto fuerte-

-¿Entonces qué crees que haya originado todo esto?-

-A este punto no lo sé. Espero que estos libros por lo menos nos den algunas pistas-Dijo el Noble continuando con la lectura.

-Sí, claro ¿Cómo ese libro de historia que me diste?-Murmuró el Pegaso, no muy entusiasta.

-Escuche eso-Dijo Blueblood-Y técnicamente nos dio un poco de información, así que no fue una completa pérdida de tiempo-

Flash decidió no responder, prefiriendo no iniciar ninguna clase de discusión con el Noble. Y prácticamente Blueblood tenia razón. Bueno, si es que por información se refería al nombre de una Princesa que puede o no estar relacionada con la Princesa Cadence, y la implicación de que el Rey Sombra podría o no ser responsable de todo este asunto. Para el Pegaso esa _información_ generaba mas preguntas que respuestas. Respuestas que probablemente esos libros no le darían.

El Guardia honestamente creía que para este punto esos libros eran una perdida de tiempo. En las horas pasadas ya habían leído mas de la mitad y no habían encontrado nada mas que pequeñas pistas o posibles orígenes del problema. ¡A este paso nunca descubrirían que ocurrió de verdad con Shining Armor, mucho menos descubrir el como ayudarlo! E incluso si a Flash se le ocurriera un mejor plan probablemente el terco Príncipe Blueblood ni le escucharía...

-¿Cual es tu plan entonces? ¿Hurgar en su habitación y esperar encontrar algo sospechoso?-Preguntó Blueblood sin quitar la vista de su libro.

Flash Sentry se quedo mirando al Noble con sorpresa, ligeramente sonrojado por la vergüenza al darse cuenta de que estaba pensando en voz alta, eso y considerando que eso era justamente lo que había planeado hacer en la mañana.

-Puede que sea terco, pero por lo menos soy lo suficientemente listo como para saber que es mejor buscar información a través de libros que probar suerte en el armario de Shining-Explicó Blueblood, el sonrojo de Flash se intensifico-Y te sugiero que la próxima vez te guardes tus opiniones sobre mi para cuando yo no este presente-

El Noble permaneció con la mirada hacia libro. Nadie dijo nada por un par de minutos. Blueblood creyó que el Guardia estaba a punto de decir algo, probablemente una disculpa, cuando sintió algo impactar contra la mesa. Al voltear vio que se trataba de ni mas ni menos que Flash, quien al parecer había caído dormido sin previo aviso.

Blueblood miro al Pegaso con sorpresa y algo de molestia. Flash no había mostrado signos de cansancio hasta el momento, aunque quizás solo lo había ocultado. " _Y yo soy el terco..."_ Pensó el Noble, irritado. Si Flash tan cansado estaba pudo haber avisado, a Blueblood de nada le servía un Guardia sin energías para cumplir su deber.

El Noble sacudió a Flash un par de veces, sin resultado. Soltó un gruñido, decidió ocuparse del Pegaso mas tarde. Estaba a punto de regresar a su lectura cuando escuchó como algo caía de las estanterías de atrás. Blueblood avanzó en silencio, con su cuerno preparado en cualquiera caso. Al llegar no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a Shining Armor, quien simplemente ordenaba algunos libros en la estantería ¿Cuándo había entrado? El Noble no había escuchar la puerta abrirse o cerrarse desde que él y Flash llegaron.

Shining volteó a ver a Blueblood pocos segundos después-Ah, Blueblood ¿Sucede algo?-Preguntó calmadamente.

Blueblood levantó una ceja-¿Cuando entraste a la biblioteca Shining? No te escuche entrar ¿Y para que?-Preguntó.

Shining sonrió-Oh, nada en especial, solo quería revisar un libro que leí esta mañana-Dijo mientras levitaba uno de los libros de la estantería, tras esto, le echó una ojeada a una pagina aleatoria, para poco después volver a enfocar su vista en Blueblood-Supuse que ustedes volverían aquí después de que me fuera. Tras lo que ocurrió en la mañana no quise molestarlos. Así que simplemente use un hechizo silenciador para, ya sabes, no interrumpirlos-

Shining se mostro ligeramente avergonzado al mencionar lo que ocurrió en la mañana. Blueblood se vio ligeramente aliviado, por lo menos ahora Shining se comportaba _normalmente_ , sin embargo, el Noble se mantuvo alerta. Estaba a punto de preguntarle sobre lo que ocurrió cuando Shining continuó.

-Si, si, ya se, fue algo frio contigo y lo siento-Dijo Shining, mirando a un lado mientras se rascaba la nuca-Simplemente he estado algo estresado estos últimos días...-

Blueblood lo miro, confundido ¿Estresado?-¿Como? Que yo sepa han pasado solo 2 días desde que Cadance se fue...-

-No es eso...-Shining le cortó-Es algo que me ha molestado desde hace unas semanas...algo mas...personal-Dijo Shining Armor, cabizbajo-Y el intruso que tuvimos antes de que llegaras no ha mejorado mucho las cosas...-

Blueblood asintió. Como Sentry, el no creía que en ese tal "Intruso". Lo que si le llamo la atención fue el asunto mas _personal_ que afligía a su amigo. Conociendo a Shining, seguramente se trataba de algún conflicto con uno de sus seres queridos, probablemente Cadance o Twilight.

-¿Quieres...hablar sobre eso?-Pregunto el Noble, incomodo, normalmente el no lidiaba con los problemas emocionales de sus amigos. Probablemente debido a que habían pocos Ponis a los que Blueblood pudiera llamar _amigos_.

Shining siguió sin mirar a Blueblood, sin decir palabra alguna. Su respuesta era obvia. El Noble soltó un suspiro-Esta bien, no tienes que decirme. Solo recuerda que si necesitas hablar con alguien, yo estoy aquí...y cosas así-

Shining Armor continuó sin mirar al noble, soltando una pequeña risa-¿Para que? ¿Para que tengas mas información para tu pequeña "investigación"?-Pregunto el Unicornio blanco, con cierto tono de amenaza en su voz. Blueblood sintió un escalofrió, no esperaba que esa fuera la reacción de Shining. Sentía cierta urgencia de alejarse de su amigo.

Shining continuó-En lo personal, creo que este pequeño juego de detectives que tu y ese guardia decidieron crear debe terminar-La voz de _Shining_ se torno cada vez mas oscura. Blueblood comenzó a retroceder, a la vez que el Unicornio blanco avanzaba, aun con la mirada al suelo-Admito que baje la guardia con ustedes dos, pero no es nada que no pueda solucionar- _Shining_ finalmente miró a Blueblood directamente. El Noble se estremeció al ver sus ojos, ahora verdes, con el iris de un rojo intenso, del que emanaba un aura de oscuridad. La urgencia de huir de Blueblood creció rápidamente, mientras retrocedía cada vez mas rápido. Entonces el Noble vio como el cuerno de _Shining_ brillaba envuelto en un aura rojiza.

Inmediatamente después de eso sintió como algo afilado se clavaba en su casco trasero.

Al sentir el dolor, Blueblood grito con todas sus fuerzas, pero de su boca no salió sonido alguno. _Shining Armor_ rió _._

-¿Recuerdas el hechizo silenciador que te mencione? Gracias a eso no has despertado a todo el Castillo con tus lloriqueos-

Blueblood volteó a ver su casco, un cristal deformado y de tonalidad oscura fue lo que se había incrustado. El Noble podía ver como su propia sangre manchaba el cristal y una pequeña parte del suelo. El Noble volvió a mirar a _Shining_ , quien sonreía con satisfacción.

-No te preocupes, Blueblood, no estoy aquí para matarte...aun-Dijo con calma. Su cuerno brillo una vez mas. Blueblood sintió como el cristal era desincrustado de su casco en tan solo un par de segundos, aunque tanto el dolor como el sangrado aun seguían presentes-Es mas, ten por seguro que después de esto no tendrás que preocuparte por nada...-

El Noble vio como el cuerno de _Shining_ brillaba nuevamente, creando un destello que probablemente cubrió toda la biblioteca. mientras sentía como de golpe sus fuerzas se perdían, cayó al suelo no logrando ver nada mas que oscuridad.

...

 _"...Dicen que el reflejo del Corazón de Cristal tiene propiedades mágicas. Refleja el como eres en realidad..."_

 _"...Siempre he creído que tenemos el poder para controlar nuestro futuro..."_

 _"...La Feria de Cristal restaura el espíritu de amor y unidad en Imperio..."_

 _"...Sólo...vi un poco de oscuridad, como mi sombra o algo así..."_

 _" ...La Princesa está allí, y los Ponis se juntan a su alrededor y el Corazón de Cristal brilla con su magia. Es la cosa mas bella del mundo..."_

 _"...Lo que sea que hayas visto, recuerda que tienes el poder para cambiarlo..."_

Shining Armor soltó un gruñido mientras recuperaba la conciencia, permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados. Esas voces aun resonaban en su cabeza, aunque apenas logró distinguir alguna de ellas ¿Acaso fue otro recuerdo de Sombra? Probablemente. Ya pensaría mas detalladamente sobre el asunto, primero que todo necesitaba reconocer su entorno.

Estaba acostado en alguna superficie suave, probablemente una cama, eso explicaría la ligera calidez. El Unicornio blanco ya no sentía dolor alguno, como si sus heridas nunca hubieran estado allí en primer lugar...

Entonces recordó el origen de sus heridas. Su plan, el duelo contra Sombra, la forma en que fue fácilmente derrotado por este ultimo. El Semental abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó, la ligera calidez se volvió un frio incesante casi de inmediato, además de un absoluto silencio. Trato de distinguir sus alrededores, lo cual no sirvió de mucho considerando la oscuridad del cuarto. Tras iluminar el lugar con su magia, Shining logró ver que en efecto el lugar era un dormitorio, excepto que no se parecía a los dormitorios del Castillo. No había ventanas, las sabanas de la cama era un rojo intenso que contrastaba con la atmosfera oscura de la habitación, los muebles parecían estar hechos de piedra en lugar de Cristal, mientras que las paredes de Cristal presentaban deformidades y tonalidades grisáceas.

Shining Armor reconoció esas paredes, estaba en las profundidades del Castillo, el lugar donde toda esta pesadilla había comenzado en primer lugar, aunque Shining no pensaba que hubiera otra habitación aparte de la "oficina" de Sombra, quizás el Unicornio oscuro vivió aquí antes de ser desterrado por primera vez.

-Entonces este es...¿Su dormitorio?-Se pregunto Shining a si mismo, y parecía estar en lo cierto ¿Quién mas habría estado aquí entonces? Era de esperarse que Sombra estuviese en un lugar tan frio y oscuro.

El Unicornio blanco inmediatamente salió de la cama y se aproximó a la puerta, tenia que salir de ese lugar lo antes posible, el problema es que ni siquiera sabia como hacerlo. La ultima vez que estuvo allí terminó inconsciente y fue Sombra el que lo llevo hasta arriba. Ya tendría que arreglárselas de alguna forma.

" _Si, porque eso funciono_ TAN BIEN _las otras veces..._ " Shining Armor no sabia si él mismo se estaba auto-regañando por sus fallas o...quizás asumir eso seria lo mejor por el momento.

Sin mas rodeos, Shining abrió la puerta. Fuera del dormitorio parecía haber una especie de sala, no habían muebles, solo varias puertas y un par de antorchas que iluminaban la habitación casi tanto como el cuerno de Shining, y eso no era mucho que digamos.

El Unicornio blanco suspiró, caminando hacia la puerta que tenia mas cerca. Probablemente no era la correcta, pero encontraría la salida eventualmente ¿Cierto?. Poco después de pasar por la puerta, soltó un gruñido al ver que estaba de regreso en el dormitorio. Inmediatamente dio media vuelta para regresar a la sala, solo para ver que el resto de las puertas habían desaparecido, mientras la puerta hacia el dormitorio se cerraba de golpe detrás del Unicornio blanco. Shining intento de abrir la puerta nuevamente, tanto con sus cascos como con su magia, si resultado.

Entonces vio que el rubí de su brazalete comenzó a brillar con intensidad, mientras el silencio del lugar era remplazado por una oscura y grave risa. Shining Armor ya sabia lo que venia, y a pesar de ello se quedo quieto, sin siquiera prepararse para pelear. Cuando Sombra finalmente apareció, esta vez vistiendo su armadura y su capa, el Unicornio blanco pudo ver la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de su enemigo.

 **-Ah, así que finalmente intentas pensar antes de atacar-** Dijo Sombra, Shining miró al Unicornio oscuro con furia, sin decir ninguna palabra **-¿Qué pasa, Shiny? ¿Acaso ya no te quedan fuerzas ni para gritarme?** -Pregunto tomando al Unicornio blanco del mentón, este por fin reaccionó, retrocediendo de golpe. Sombra lo miró, ya sin sonreír, simplemente mirándolo con una expresión neutra _-_ **¿Y bien, no piensas decir nada?-** Pregunto Sombra.

Shining se quedo quieto, mirando a suelo. Hasta que de un momento a otro su cuerno se encendió. Miró al Unicornio oscuro con furia a mismo tiempo que disparaba un rayo hacia él. Debido a la corta distancia y al poco tiempo que tuvo para reaccionar, Sombra no logró esquivar el ataque, el cual lo empujo un par de metros hacia atrás, casi hacia el otro extremo de la sala.

Pero el Unicornio blanco no se detuvo. Lanzó hechizo tras hechizo, cada vez mas furioso. Ya ni siquiera podía ver si siquiera le estaba apuntando a Sombra, lo único que veía era una nube de humo provocada por las explosiones de sus propios hechizos. Tras unos minutos Shining Armor finalmente paró, completamente agotado, deseando que por una vez haya tenido suerte y que todo esto finalmente se terminara.

Por desgracia para él, un rayo salió disparado desde la nube de humo hacia él. Shining intento crear un escudo, pero ya había gastado todas sus fuerzas en atacar a Sombra. Fue empujado hacia la puerta al recibir el impacto, no logró levantarse. Al poco tiempo la nube de humo se dispersó, mostrando a Sombra, quien apenas parecía tener un par de rasguños en su armadura.

 **-Tu nunca aprendes ¿No es así?-** Dijo Sombra, con una mueca de fastidio.

-Tiene que...ser...una broma-Dijo Shining, entre jadeos.

Sombra se acerco hacia el Unicornio blanco, hasta finalmente quedar a pocos pasos de él **-¿Qué no lo entiendes, Shiny? Eres débil. No importa cuanto esfuerzo des para detenerme por tu cuenta, tu simplemente no tienes la habilidad, ni la fuerza necesarias-** Shining Armor apretó los dientes, cabizbajo, ya sin siquiera tener energía para responderle.

Sombra sostuvo a Shining con su magia. El Unicornio blanco dirigió la vista hacia su enemigo, quien parecía mirarlo con curiosidad e intriga, mirada similar a las que el Unicornio oscuro le dio cuando Shining cayó en su trampa, salvo que estas carecían de esa esencia de amenaza e intimidación. Shining abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir como el dolor disminuía, al ver el resto de su cuerpo, vio como los moretones y heridas causados por el ataque de Sombra desaparecían con rapidez.

 **-** **Y sin embargo, tienes potencial-** Dijo Sombra, finalmente soltando a Shining, quien aun intentaba procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Al mismo tiempo, una puerta apareció tras el Unicornio oscuro. Sombra dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, sin decir nada mas, dejando atrás a un muy confundido Shining.

El Unicornio blanco quiso intentar atacarlo una vez mas, ahora que estaba de espaldas " _¿Por que no le haces caso por una vez y piensas las cosas antes de atacar a lo estúpido?_ " Allí estaba esa voz otra vez ¿Acaso era una especie de conciencia o una parte de él que intentaba buscar otro método? O quizás ya había comenzado a perder la razón y ya estaba escuchando voces. Sea como fuere, _técnicamente_ la "voz" tenia un punto, Sombra ya demostró que tenia la ventaja incluso con el elemento de la sorpresa en su contra. El combate no era una opción.

¿Pero que clase de plan podría tener ahora? Su ultimo "plan" termino en un miserable fracaso, con Sombra barriendo el suelo con él, echándole en cara lo patético que era, y como el amor entre Shining y Cadance estaba muriendo, si es que no estaba muerto ya.

Aunque no es como si Shining no supiera eso ya...

El Unicornio blanco sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, se estaba desviando del tema, no se supone que deba pensar en esas cosas, que definitivamente eran falsas, o al menos para el lo eran. ya tendría tiempo para eso mas tarde, si es que lograba salir de allí, claro.

Shining Armor fijo su vista en la puerta, no podía verlo con claridad, pero por lo que escuchaba, Sombra parecía estarse paseando por la habitación. Shining también podía escuchar el sonido de paginas.

A este punto el Unicornio blanco pensaba que Sombra lo dejaría en alguna especie de celda o algo así hasta que su regeneración se completara. Y si bien Shining ya estaba atrapado, no esperaba que Sombra lo sanara. Lo cual le llevo a preguntarse que tanto poder tenia el Unicornio oscuro. Ya había visto hechizos curativos varias veces, pero nunca uno tan rápido y eficaz.

Además de eso, Sombra mencionó que Shining tenia potencial, también lo mencionó durante su duelo, pero en ese entonces se refirió a como Shining lo desperdiciaba, ahora, Sombra parecía mas...intrigado. ¿Acaso el pretendía...aprovechar ese "potencial"? ¿Acaso quería que Shining se...aliara con él o algo así?

Shining quiso reír por un momento, la idea de traicionar a su Esposa, a las Princesas, a su familia y a Equestria por el Rey Sombra le parecía algo completamente imposible en cualquier aspecto.

El ruido de la otra habitación se detuvo.

Pero...Shining aun necesitaba encontrar alguna forma de salir de allí, y mas importante, encontrar alguna forma de derrotar a Sombra. Y para ello lo mejor seria averiguar cual será el siguiente movimiento de este ultimo.

Shining Armor soltó un suspiro antes de seguir al Unicornio oscuro a la habitación.

* * *

 **Y asi termina el capitulo de hoy ¿Qué opinan ustedes? ¿Qué creen que sucederá ahora?**

 **Honestamente creo que algunas partes del capitulo no están tan desarrolladas como me gustaría, ya intentare editarlas mas adelante.**

 **Hablando de editar, probablemente una vez publique el capitulo 7 comience a editar los primeros capítulos del fic. Considerando que a comparación con los capítulos actuales (y con suerte con los próximos) se quedan...*ejem*...cortos.**

 **Como siempre, cualquier critica, opinión, sugerencia, y otros son bienvenidos a través de un review o un PM.**

 **Sin mas que decir ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
